Quand l'amour s'emmêle
by ticoeur
Summary: John aime Rodney mais Rodney aime quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le vœu de John se réalise. Mais à quel prix...
1. Chapter 1

Bijour tout l'monde !  
Je suis reviendu parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire dont vous allez déguster le premier chapitre dès que j'aurais fini de vous la présenter.  
Alors voili-voulou...

**Son titre ?** Quand l'amour s'emmêle. Et j'peux vous dire que j'en ai chier pour lui trouver un nom à cette histoire !

**Son genre ?** Slash McShep, what else ?

**Son rating ?** M

**Disclaimer :** Ça y est enfin, John et Rodney m'appartiennent, donc j'en fais ce que je veux !  
Quoi c'est pas vrai ! Mais si enfin !  
... Non ?  
Et si je pleure, j'peux les avoir ?  
Toujours pas ?  
... Bon bah tant pis...  
Donc, comme vous l'avez compris, John, Rodney et toute la clique appartiennent à "je sais pas qui en fait" mais pas à moi. Je me contente de les emprunter et de leur faire subir tout un tas de trucs inimaginables dans mes histoires.

**Son résumé ?** John aime Rodney mais Rodney aime quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le vœu de John se réalise. Mais à quel prix...

Histoire commencée le 22 juillet 2013 et finie le 04 avril 2014. Les toutes premières phrases de cette histoire se trouvent au chapitre 6, c'est pour dire que j'avais un certain déroulement en tête mais qu'il a fallu étoffer pour que ça fasse quelque chose de pas trop nul...

Bon ! c'coup-ci, j'vous laisse lire !

**oOoOo**

**Quand l'amour s'emmêle...**

**CHAPITRE 1...**

_Dans les quartiers d'un membre du personnel de la cité d'Atlantis._

-Ooohhh... mummm... oui... comme ça... ouiiii...

L'homme se redressa sur ses avant-bras et se regarda rentrer et sortir du corps brillant de transpiration qui gémissait sous le sien.

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiii... va... va... un peu plus foooooort !

-Comme... ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en accélérant un peu la cadence.

-J'ai pas... dit plus vite... j'ai dit... plus... fort ! Râla l'autre.

L'homme soupira un peu et décida d'accéder à la demande. Après tout, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il se rallongea sur le corps humide et s'accrocha fermement aux draps avant de plonger dans le corps offert avec plus de vigueur.

-OooOhh ouiiiii !

Les coups de reins se faisaient durs et presque violent mais c'était ce qu'ils recherchaient. De la baise pure et simple, pas de chichis, pas de contrainte, juste un coup vite fait bien fait. Enfin, dans leurs cas, c'était plus qu'un coup étant donné qu'ils se retrouvaient dès qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Mais ça leur convenait, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Ils étaient adultes et consentants alors pas de problèmes !

_/ Colonel Sheppard ?/_

-T'as pas... enlevé...

-Merde... non... je l'ai gardé... Grogna le militaire sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements de reins.

-T'exagère... Se plaignit l'autre.

-La ferme... Le coupa John.

_/ Colonel Sheppard, répondez s'il vous plait ! /_

N'ayant aucune envie de s'arrêter alors qu'il était si près de la jouissance, le militaire accéléra même la cadence et des couinements de plaisir remplirent bientôt la pièce.

_/ Colonel Sheppard, si vous m'entendez, répondez s'il vous plait ! /_

-Et merde... Gémit-il.

Il y était presque ! Encore quelques coups et...

_/ Colonel Sheppard, répondez s'il vous plait ! /_

-Noooonn... ne... répond... pas... Balbutia l'autre en agrippant fermement les épaules de son amant.

Il y était presque, alors il n'était pas question de rester en plan alors que le plaisir allait bientôt le submerger !

John s'enfonça une dernière fois en sifflant alors qu'il serrait si fort les hanches de son partenaire qu'il y laissa des marques rouges quand enfin, il explosa dans le corps qui l'avait accueilli. Son orgasme, un peu moins apprécié parce qu'il avait été dérangé, ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer en fermant les yeux.

Le fait que son partenaire n'avait pas joui ne le perturba pas plus que ça et il se dégagea du corps accueillant en grognant puis il grimaça en appuyant sur son oreillette.

-Ici Sheppard... Soupira-t-il assez fort pour être entendu à l'autre bout de la cité.

_/ Ah enfin ! Je vous dérange peut-être ? /_ S'énerva légèrement son interlocuteur.

-Si peu... Marmonna John. Que me voulez-vous, monsieur Woolsey ?

_/ Et bien en fait, j'aurais voulu savoir si vous étiez disponible pour m'emmener sur P3M932.../_

-Pardon ? S'étonna Sheppard.

John avait les yeux grands ouverts et un air désabusé sur le visage. Ce satané type l'avait dérangé en pleine partie de jambe en l'air pour lui demander ça ?

Mais le dirigeant ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était entrain de prendre son pied. Et heureusement d'ailleurs...

_/ Pouvez-vous m'accompagner sur P3... /_

-J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne pouviez pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda John avec humeur.

Il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir piloter un jumper sur la cité quand même ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

_/ Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup en ce moment mais vous êtes le seul disponible et... /_

-Ok, j'arrive... Le coupa John en soupirant.

_/ Je vous attends /_

-C'est ça... Marmonna le militaire en coupant la communication.

-Euh... tu pars ? S'étonna son amant.

-Woolsey a besoin de moi.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Mais... et moi ?

-Quoi toi ? S'exclama John en se retournant.

-Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?

Sheppard fit la grimace en remarquant, enfin, que la personne allongée sur son lit était toujours "en forme", l'érection dure et violacée tranchant d'une façon presque obscène sur le ventre blanchâtre.

-T'as une main, sers toi en ! Ricana-t-il en retirant son préservatif.

Les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la réplique qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre, l'homme regarda bouche bée le militaire poser la capote usagée puis enfiler son boxer, son tee-shirt et enfin son pantalon. Sheppard, indifférent, remonta sa braguette, attacha le bouton et s'assit sur le lit pour mettre ses rangers.

-Tu... tu plaisantes ? Couina alors l'homme en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-J'en ai l'air ? Rétorqua John en le regardant de travers.

Et sans aucun remord, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-J'te laisse, désolé pour les draps... Grimaça John en regardant l'état de la literie.

-Hein ?

-Le lit, désolé... bon bah à plus... Rajouta Sheppard en sortant.

La porte fit un petit "wouuf" feutré en se refermant et laissa l'amant du chef militaire de la cité seul, nu et insatisfait sur le lit.

oOoOo

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que l'homme se mette à ricaner face à sa déconvenue. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il d'autre ? Il savait qu'il ne servait que de substitut, même si c'était bien la première fois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de "finir" ce pourquoi ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps. Regardant d'un œil désabusé son sexe encore gonflé, il se recoucha en soupirant, se demandant s'il allait faire ce que son amant lui avait si gentiment conseillé de faire.

- Sers-toi de ta main. Mais quel enfoiré ce type ! Ragea-t-il en tapant du poing sur le matelas.

Les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas. Il ne s'en vanterait pas mais tout comme son supérieur, qu'il n'aimait pas non plus, il n'était pas très courageux et face à un type tel que Sheppard, c'était encore pire. D'ailleurs, c'était à la suite d'un désaccord que John l'avait plaqué plutôt brutalement contre le mur. Une chaleur traîtresse s'empara de lui sans qu'il le veuille quand il repensa à ce jour et il se demandait encore pour quelle raison il s'était mis à bander comme un malade.

Un baiser sauvage s'en était suivit et ils avaient fini tous les deux le pantalon baissé alors que John le pilonnait avec ardeur. Ça avait été le début d'une relation aussi étrange que malsaine mais pourtant, aucun d'eux ne voulait arrêter de se "voir" de cette façon. Il n'y avait pas d'engagement, pas de sentiments et il suffisait d'un regard un peu appuyé de la part de l'un ou de l'autre quand l'envie de s'envoyer en l'air devenait trop forte, pour que ça se termine dans une salle vide qu'il n'avait pas de mal à trouver étant donné son boulot sur Atlantis.

Regard qui d'ailleurs venait plus de Sheppard étant donné que la seule fois où il lui avait fait comprendre que son caleçon le démangeait, la grimace dédaigneuse qu'il avait reçu en retour l'avait dissuadé de recommencer.  
Du coup, il n'eut pas besoin de servir de sa main. Son érection était retombée et son envie avait disparue. L'homme ricana encore en regardant son membre ramollit.  
Mais quand arriverait-il à se mettre en tête qu'il ne servait que de poupée gonflable ?

Il savait que quand ils faisaient l'amour, non, quand ils baisaient, son amant avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer son prénom à son oreille, juste après qu'il ait joui dans son corps. Et s'il avait été mortifié sur le coup, il l'avait quand même gardé pour lui. Il ne lui dirait pas non plus qu'il savait que d'autres personnes partageaient son lit.

-C'est un vrai salaud ! S'exclama t-il dégoûté.

Le pire, c'était qu'il le savait. Mais Kavanagh ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre présent malgré tout...

oOoOo

_Dans le bureau de Woolsey._

-Ah Sheppard ! Vous vous êtes enfin déci...

-On y va ? Coupa le militaire.

Interloqué par la grossièreté de son vis-à-vis, le dirigeant de la cité resta quelques secondes sans voix.

-J'ai demandé à une autre personne de me conduire. Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas le seul pilote et Lorne était disponible finalement.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Sheppard en faisant demi-tour.

-Attendez !

Le militaire stoppa et poussa un énorme soupir en se retournant.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend en ce moment ? Lui demanda Woolsey en s'approchant de lui.

-Rien.

-A d'autre ! Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas populaire ici, mais ne vous en déplaise, je dirige cette cité alors je pense être en droit de connaitre ce qui ne va pas avec vous !

-Rien qui vous concerne, monsieur.

-C'est personnel ?

-Je vais bien. Insista John en serrant les poings.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler ? Je ne vous jugerais pas...

-Je vous le répète, je vais bien.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Merci... Lui répondit John avec un affreux petit sourire en coin.

Le militaire le regarda un instant puis se détourna et sortit à grands pas du bureau.

-S'il va bien, je suis devenu chanteur de reggae... Murmura Woolsey en le regardant marcher rapidement.

oOoOo

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? De quel droit lui posait-il ce genre de question ? Il allait bien ! Ça aurait dû lui suffire comme réponse, mais non, ce monsieur je-sais-tout avait décidé qu'il pouvait lui parler !

-Comme si j'allais lui raconter mes problèmes... Ricana le militaire tout bas.

Et puis John soupira en baissant la tête. Espérait-il vraiment se convaincre que tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes en réagissant comme ça ?

En fait, Woolsey avait raison. Il n'allait pas bien. Mais pour rien au monde il n'en parlerait à qui que ce soit...

oOoOo

Attablé à la cantine devant un copieux repas, Rodney McKay mangeait avec appétit.

- Dis-moi... est-ce que tu as eu des problèmes de nourriture dans ta jeunesse ?

Surprit, le scientifique releva la tête et regarda la personne qui lui faisait face.

-Pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un manger avec autant d'enthousiasme des plats qui me font penser à ceux qu'on servait à la cantine du lycée ou j'étais...

-Ah ? Et bien moi j'aime ça. Tout comme j'aime les plateaux repas dans les avions. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir de rab !

-Ah oui... j'me souviens que tu me l'avais déjà dit... S'esclaffa gentiment Jennifer.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Rodney. C'est bizarre, j'm'en rappelle pas...

-C'est normal, c'était quand tu avais été infecté par cette horrible bestiole...

-Ah oui... c'est vrai... mauvais souvenir... j'préfère oublier...

-Excuse-moi... Rajouta la jeune femme en posant sa main sur celle de Rodney.

-C'est pas grave... on y va ? S'exclama soudainement McKay en se levant.

-Mais t'as pas fini !

-J'ai plus faim... mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Rajouta précipitamment le scientifique en levant sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue de la doctoresse.

-Sûr ?

-Sûr ! Affirma Rodney en souriant. Et puis il faut que je fasse attention à ma ligne ! Rajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur son abdomen un peu rebondit.

_C'est pas une mauvaise idée_... Pensa Jennifer.

-Je t'aime comme tu es... Dit-elle à la place.

-On y va ?

Jennifer Keller avait abandonné l'idée qu'un jour, le scientifique dise que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Elle lui avait souvent tendu la perche mais jamais il ne l'avait saisi. Pourtant ils s'entendaient bien, sous tous les rapports. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes centres d'intérêts, mais ils s'en accordaient. Et d'un point de vue plus personnel, ils étaient plutôt en phase.

Ils aimaient se retrouver seuls dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre et ça finissait assez souvent par des ébats sexuels assez enjoués. Cette situation lui convenait. Enfin, au début ça suffisait à Jennifer mais maintenant, elle aspirait à un peu plus. Elle savait que le scientifique n'était pas démonstratif. Il était même plutôt le contraire. Et s'il était un amant convenable et qui lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir, ce qualificatif lui semblait maintenant terne et insuffisant. Est-ce que ça venait d'elle ou de lui ?

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en le regardant. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Mais lui ?

Juste au moment ou elle se posait cette question, McKay la regarda en souriant.

-Tu m'offres un verre ?

-A cette heure-ci ? S'étonna Jennifer.

-Oui... ça te gène ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air coquin.

Keller sourit et lui prit la main. Oui, elle allait lui offrir un verre et sûrement même un peu plus...

oOoOo

Sheppard avait faim et quand il regarda sa montre, il se dit que c'était plutôt normal vu l'heure qu'il était. De plus, la pause coquine qu'il s'était offerte en fin de matinée lui avait ouvert l'appétit, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la cantine. Il prit un plateau et s'approchait des plats quand il vit McKay et Keller se lever de table. Il souffla fort par le nez, espérant que ça n'ait pas fait trop de bruit et ferma les yeux en inspirant doucement à fond quand il vit la doctoresse pencher la tête doucement pour appuyer un peu plus la caresse de la main du scientifique.

_Ce que ça peut être niais comme comportement !_ Pensa-t-il.

-Ils forment un beau couple, vous ne trouvez pas ? Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se tourna et vit Teyla, elle aussi avec un plateau et qui regardait McKay et Keller un peu plus loin.

-Ouais...

-Je me demande si Rodney aura un jour le courage de se déclarer !

-McKay et courage ne sont pas des mots qui vont bien ensemble ! Ricana John en s'avançant vers eux.

Ebahie, Teyla le suivit machinalement. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle avait remarqué que le militaire ne se comportait plus comme avant. Il devenait presque agressif par moment, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis maintenant cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais il n'avait fait de remarques ou de reproches à qui que ce soit. Elle regarda à nouveau Rodney et Jennifer en souriant quand quelque chose la frappa soudainement. En fait, Sheppard était comme ça depuis que le scientifique et la doc étaient ensemble.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ? Qu'il ait des vues sur elle ?

Ça l'étonnait parce que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il s'intéressait à la jeune femme. Mais elle-même avait été assez occupée avec son fils pour que ça passe inaperçu à ses yeux.

-Alors McKay, vous n'avez pas fini votre plateau cette fois ?

Le scientifique enleva rapidement sa main et la mit dans sa poche.

-Non, j'ai décidé de faire attention à ma ligne ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Y s'rait p'ête temps... Ronchonna John en s'éloignant.

Rodney, Teyla et Jennifer le regardèrent s'installer à une table et attaquer son repas seul.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? S'étonna McKay.

-Il doit être fatigué... avec la menace des Wraiths au-dessus de nos têtes, ça ne doit pas être facile à gérer. L'excusa l'Athosienne.

-Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable ! On n'y est pour rien à c'que je sache ! S'emporta Rodney. **(1)**

-Je vais lui parler, ça lui fera sans doute du bien... Rajouta alors Teyla.

-Ouais... mais j'en doute... je sais pas c'qu'il a en ce moment mais il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes ! Grimaça le scientifique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui et profitez des quelques moments de calme qu'on a aujourd'hui pour aller vous promener tous les deux ! Lança Teyla en les regardant.

Puis elle rigola doucement en les voyant rougir comme deux écoliers pris en faute. Les laissant se dépatouiller avec leurs petits soucis sentimentaux, elle inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la table où s'était installé le militaire et posa d'autorité son plateau sur la table...

oOoOo

-Tu crois qu'elle sait pour nous ? S'inquiéta Rodney en regardant l'Athosienne s'asseoir.

-Qu'elle sait quoi ?

-Bah nous... enfin, ce qu'on fait...

-Et on fait quoi ? Insista Jennifer, espérant lui faire dire enfin ce qu'elle aimerait entendre.

-Et bien on fait... ce qu'on fait... écoute, c'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour en parler et tu m'as promis un verre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je sais que j'ai promis... Soupira la doc.

Et bien ce n'était pas encore cette fois qu'elle allait l'entendre.  
Tout à ses pensées, Rodney ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son amie n'était plus aussi enthousiaste.

Mais il avait en tête une occupation fort agréable pour passer un bon après-midi, lui...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

**(1) C'est pas plus facile à écrire qu'à dire ! lol !**

Et voilà le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

J'attends maintenant vos impressions. Vous avez le temps de l'apprécier (ou pas) parce qu'il n'y aura pas de publication lundi prochain vu que je pars 1 semaine en bretagne (chouette^^)

Sachez dès à présent que cette fic est assez longue, il y a 22 chapitre plus 1 épilogue. Donc pas de crainte à avoir, elle est finie !

Et pour éviter les éventuels clashs de disque dur, elle est sauvegardée sur ma boite mail, donc au cas où, il faudra juste que je trouve un autre PC ! lol !

Bien, maintenant que tout (ou presque) est dit, à vos claviers !

_Et merci de me lire..._

**_Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !_**_**  
**_**_Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !_**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout l'monde !

Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence. Je suis allée en Bretagne et j'ai eu une semaine de beau temps !

Même si j'en ai pas vraiment profité parce qu'en fait, j'ai bricolé dans la maison de campagne que mon homme a hérité. Et franchement, couper des cloisons, monter des meubles et mettre des prises électriques, c'est pas des vacances^^

En plus, je rentre et comme il fait pas beau, j'me tape un rhum d'enfer. Super...

Bref ! j'vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps alors voilà la suite !

Mais place à la réponse pour Guest, un (une ?) lecteur(rice) non enregistré :

Merci **guest** ! j'ai comme l'impression qu'on se connait, mais comme tu n'as pas mis ton pseudo, je peux pas savoir qui tu es^^. Mais c'est pas grave, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te remercier pour ta review ! C'est vrai que c'est chiant d'attendre, surtout que là, tu vas devoir attendre 2 semaines parce que je m'en vais vendredi soir... Mais dès que je rentre, je m'occupe de l'anniversaire de ma môman et ensuite je poste ! Merci encore et si t'as un pseudo, met le, je saurais comme ça qui remercier parce que "guest", ça fait vachement impersonnel...

Merci également à YodaBor qui a mis ma fic dans ses alerts, même si une review m'aurait fait encore plus plaisir...

Bonne lecture à tous !

oOoOo

**Chapitre 2**

John regarda son équipière poser son plateau et s'asseoir tranquillement en face de lui.

-Vous devriez vous détendre John.

-Mais je suis détendu ! Se défendit le militaire.

-J'vois ça... vous êtes tellement détendu que c'est pour ça que vous massacrez votre steak... vous savez, je pense qu'il est mort maintenant, vous pouvez le manger ! Ironisa Teyla.

Sheppard regarda son assiette et vit qu'effectivement, la bouillie qui était dedans ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ce qu'il avait choisi.

Il reposa alors ses couverts tranquillement et s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Désolé...

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mais ça a l'air de vraiment vous ennuyer. Vous devriez en parler...

-A qui ? Vous avez oublié peut-être que j'ai tué Heightmeyer ? Murmura John en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

-Ce n'était pas vous ! C'était un double et en aucun cas vous n'avez été tenu pour responsable de sa disparition ! Rétorqua Teyla.

-C'est pas pour ça que je me sens mieux... Ricana le militaire désabusé.

-Parlez donc à Carson ou au Dr. Keller dans ce cas !

-De toute façon, je n'ai rien à dire. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je vais faire attention à mon comportement maintenant. Rajouta-t-il alors que Teyla ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

-Vous êtes très apprécié, John. Par tout le monde. On sait tous qu'on peut compter sur vous. Mais parfois, il est bon de laisser de côté la pression et de s'aérer la tête...

-Vous avez une suggestion ?

-Vous devriez sortir...

-Il n'y a pas de mission prévue en ce moment.

-Je ne parlais pas de sortie de ce genre...

-Alors quoi ?

-Je parlais plutôt de sortir avec quelqu'un, il n'y a personne sur la cité qui vous intéresserait ? Aucune jeune femme n'est à votre goût ?

John gigota sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. Devait-il lui dire que si, effectivement il y avait bien une personne qui l'intéressait mais qu'elle était déjà prise et qu'en plus, ce n'était pas une femme ?

Assurément non.

-Non, pas vraiment... Eluda-t-il. Faut dire que je n'ai pas spécialement le temps de chercher quelqu'un ! Mentit-il avec aplomb.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il était vrai qu'avec la menace Wraith, il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir une relation suivie. Ce que Teyla ne devait jamais apprendre par contre, c'est que pour avoir à ses côtés la personne qu'il aimait, un couple devrait d'abord se briser. Et il avait beau se comporter comme le dernier des salaud avec ses amants, il ne le serait jamais assez pour nuire à ce point.

-Pourtant, il me semblait qu'Alicia Vega vous plaisait, non ?

-Qui ça ?

-Alicia Vega, une jeune femme capitaine qui fait partit de l'équipe du Major Teldy ! La seule équipe composée exclusivement de femmes, vous devriez vous en souvenir ! S'esclaffa Teyla.

-Ah oui ! Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, ça me revient. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie... Rajouta John pour noyer le poisson.

-Ça m'rassure ! Je pensais que vous aviez oublié que la loi de non-fraternisation que votre gouvernement vous imposait était abolie.

-Oh que non ! Pour une fois que l'état-major décide de faire quelque chose de sensé, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

-Bien ! J'ai fini alors je vous laisse, je vais voir Torren et Kannan. Dit Teyla en reposant ses couverts.

-Passez le bonjour à votre ami pour moi !

-Et je ferai un câlin à Torren pour vous...

-Bien sûr. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille, je vous envie...

-Vous aurez la vôtre un jour, John. J'en suis persuadée. Vous aimez les enfants, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver leur maman !

-Oui, vous avez raison ! Approuva John en souriant et en hochant la tête.

-Bonsoir !

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi !

_Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver leur maman... si elle savait que je n'aurais jamais cette chance_... Pensa John en faisant une moue désabusée.

oOoOo

_Dans les quartiers du Dr. Keller..._

-Tu veux un café ? Proposa Jennifer en rentrant plus avant dans sa chambre.

-J'aurais préféré un truc plus fort...

-Ah bon ? Je suis désolée mais en tant que docteur, je n'ai pas ce genre de... Commença la jeune femme.

Rodney avait profité du fait qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour se coller à son dos et l'entourer de ses bras. Puis avant même qu'elle puisse contester ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il la tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Tu es mon truc plus fort... Finit-il par dire avant de baisser la fermeture éclair de la veste de Jennifer.

-Tu veux dire que je suis plus forte qu'un café ? Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu m'excites plus que le café...

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui... Continua-t-il en lui retirant son tee-shirt.

Puis il mit ses mains en coupe sous les seins de Jennifer et les caressa doucement avec ses pouces à travers son soutien-gorge. Le gémissement qu'elle poussa envoya directement son sang dans son membre qui devient douloureusement tendu. Impatient, il dégrafa le sous-vêtement avec facilité et happa délicatement un mamelon qu'il suça avec attention, le faisant se dresser et durcir.

-Ohhh... mumm... c'est si bon...

Encouragé, Rodney continua et en profita pour caresser l'autre sein avec sa main. Jennifer se laissa faire et se mit à gémir. Elle adorait que son amant prenne soin d'elle de cette façon. C'était tellement bon d'avoir un compagnon qui s'occupait de vous comme ça, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un homme qui était plutôt du genre égoïste et égocentrique. Alors en amour, elle estimait qu'il pouvait bien faire l'effort de penser à elle et la satisfaire...

Mais pour l'instant, elle savourait la caresse tout en caressant distraitement les épaules de Rodney.

_Je devrais lui suggérer de faire des implants capillaires..._ Pensa-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Son amant avait les cheveux clairs, mais ils étaient un peu trop parsemés à son goût. La prochaine fois qu'ils iraient sur Terre ensemble elle lui en parlerait. Et puis elle ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait parce que même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait tel qu'il était, avoir du ventre n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy à ses yeux.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait envie d'autre chose alors elle s'écarta de lui et s'allongea sur le lit en prenant une pose très suggestive...

oOoOo

Surpris, Rodney se redressa et la regarda se coucher. Il se pinça légèrement les lèvres en voyant la position qu'elle avait prise et soupira parce que pour une fois, il aurait aimé qu'elle s'occupe un peu de lui également. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, son corps était satisfait du plaisir qu'il prenait en la pénétrant, mais il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un truc qui clochait chez lui pour qu'elle ne le touche pas. Enfin, pas comme il aurait aimé.

Les quelques aventures qu'il avait eue par le passé avaient été plutôt décevantes et il s'était même cru pendant longtemps être un piètre amant. Avec Jennifer, ça se passait relativement bien et il savait qu'il lui donnait du plaisir à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais depuis un certain temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Ou lui manquait. Ou manquait à Jennifer. En fait il ne savait pas trop et ça l'embêtait un peu beaucoup...

Mais toutes ses pensées bizarres quittèrent sa tête sitôt qu'il l'entendit parler.

-Vient... j'ai envie de te sentir sur moi...

Rodney s'approcha et se positionna entre ses jambes et...

-Non... pas encore... je voudrais sentir ta bouche sur moi... tu veux bien ?

Rodney se retint de soupirer encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait en ce moment ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa petite amie réclamait plus ou moins directement cette caresse mais maintenant, qu'il y repensait, c'était pratiquement toujours à sens unique. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans les relations humaines mais quand un homme et une femme formaient un couple, ils n'étaient pas censés tout partager ?

Parce que pour l'instant, il n'y en avait que pour elle. Mais il s'approcha quand même et s'agenouilla juste devant le lit, entre ses jambes qu'il écarta un peu plus et s'appliqua à goûter et lécher son intimité. Jennifer gémit et serra les draps avec force, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme la saisisse, la faisant se soulever légèrement du matelas. Rodney attendit un peu, lui laissant le temps de se remettre, puis il se redressa sur ses genoux et posa une main sur sa hanche, la poussant doucement...

Encore dans les brumes post-orgasmiques, Jennifer suivit le mouvement et se tourna machinalement sur le ventre avec un soupir de satisfaction. Mais très vite, la position l'étonna. A quatre pattes ?

Elle pensait savoir ce que le scientifique voulait faire, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Il n'était pas question qu'il la prenne comme ça. Elle avait lu une fois une revue dont le sujet était la sodomie et elle n'imaginait même pas que le sexe d'un homme la pénètre à cet endroit-là. C'était une partie fragile de son anatomie et elle ne voulait surtout pas tenter la chose, même pour lui faire plaisir.

-Rodney ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

C'était nouveau mais ce n'était pour autant que ça lui plaisait, bien au contraire. Elle qui avait toujours été en avance pour tout sauf pour les joies du sexe était assez inexpérimentée, mais elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir essayer "ça"...

oOoOo

Rodney était un peu déçu, mais à vrai dire, il s'attendait à un refus. Alors il se baissa et attrapa son pantalon avant de fouiller dans une poche et d'en sortir un préservatif qu'il déballa et enfila sur son membre. Une fois protégé, il caressa le dos de Jennifer puis descendit et lui écarta un peu les fesses. Jennifer sursauta et il la vit s'avancer comme si elle essayait d'échapper à ses mains.

-Je n'ai pas très envie que tu me touches là... Lui dit-elle d'un ton assez rude.

-Je te ferais pas mal, tu peux me faire confiance. Je voudrais juste... Commença-t-il à expliquer.

Jennifer s'écarta brusquement de sa main et se mit à genoux en face de lui.

-Rodney, j'aime quand on fait l'amour ensemble, j'aime être avec toi mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'essayer, c'est que tu me... enfin que tu...

-Je voulais juste te caresser et... Commença le scientifique.

-Alors promet moi de ne pas tenter autre chose. Coupa-t-elle, ne voulant pas entendre la suite.

-Je promets... Lâcha Rodney légèrement énervé.

-Bien ! S'exclama Keller, ravie. Maintenant, embrasse-moi... Lui ordonna-t-elle presque

Il s'exécuta et elle se colla à lui en se frottant puis elle bascula en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle.

-Vient...

Mais, n'oubliant pas ce qu'il avait très envie de faire, Rodney la rebascula sur le ventre et tira sur ses hanches, la remettant à quatre pattes devant lui puis il caressa un peu ses fesses avant de la pénétrer d'un doigt. Il fit de léger va et vient ce qui la fit gémir et bouger d'avant en arrière, puis il ressortit son index et le passa sur son anus. Il la sentit se crisper mais fasciné, il continua quand même jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement lui fasse comprendre qu'il en avait assez profité et qu'il devait arrêter.

Il retira alors son doigt en soupirant de dépit, se rapprocha, saisit son membre d'une main et la pénétra doucement. Apparemment satisfaite, la doctoresse se mit à gémir et constatant que son amant avait compris ce qu'elle désirait, elle ne pensa plus à rien et apprécia à leur juste valeur les coups de reins de son amant...

oOoOo

Rodney ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà fait l'amour avec si peu d'envie. Il aurait très bien compris qu'elle ne veuille pas être prise comme ça, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le dire de cette façon !

Et puis Jennifer recula ses fesses et écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, laissant parfaitement voir son petit muscle plissé. Et là, il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il s'imagina pénétrer cet antre inconnu et il ne put se retenir. Il agrippa plus fort ses hanches, donna des coups de reins complètement désordonnés et poussa son sexe jusqu'à la garde une ultime fois avant d'éjaculer avec force. Sa jouissance fut brutale et son orgasme tellement intense qu'il se retrouva tremblant et haletant.

Il mit quelques longues secondes à reprendre ses esprits et passa une main moite sur le dos de sa compagne, se demandant si elle aussi avait eu du plaisir. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, il n'était pas si égocentrique que ça...

-OoohhOhh... mummm...

... Et il fut extrêmement soulagé de constater que c'était le cas quand il l'entendit gémir de cette façon...

Il se retira alors lentement et enleva le préservatif avant de faire un nœud et de le poser par terre. Puis il s'allongea et presque par habitude, il tendit les bras à Jennifer qui accepta avec plaisir la délicate attention.

Rodney ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, mais la façon dont il lui avait encore une fois fait l'amour parlait pour lui.  
... N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

John était démoralisé. Parler avec Teyla sans vraiment lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ne l'avait pas soulagé. Bien au contraire, ça lui avait rappelé que lui qui les aimaient n'aurait jamais d'enfants et que tant que vivrait Jennifer, il n'aurait jamais Rodney. Le militaire ricana à cette dernière pensée. De toute façon, même si la doctoresse disparaissait, il était évident que jamais il ne l'aurait. La preuve, c'est que depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, le scientifique paraissait plus détendu et heureux. Il la détestait...

John soupira en relevant la tête. Il était injuste. Jamais le Dr Keller n'avait eu le moindre geste hostile envers qui que ce soit et ce n'était pas de sa faute si McKay était attiré par elle. Il aurait juste aimé être à sa place et il se rendait compte que ça le rendait amer et désabusé.

Il fallait qu'il change de comportement et qu'il se fasse une raison, le Dr Meredith Rodney McKay était et sera à jamais inaccessible pour lui...

oOoOo

-Vous êtes sûr ? S'inquiéta Woolsey.

-Je ne plaisanterais pas avec ça, monsieur.

-Et quand est-ce que vous l'avez capté ?

-Il y a peu de temps. En fait, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait et je l'ai écouté deux fois avant de vous prévenir.

-Mettez-moi en communication avec Sheppard immédiatement !

-Bien monsieur. Vous allez prévenir le SGC ?

-Je voudrais d'abord être sûr de la provenance de ce message avant de le faire. Et prévenez aussi McKay !

oOoOo

_/Colonel Sheppard ? Répondez s'il vous plait !/_

Surprit dans ses pensées moroses, John sursauta presque sur sa chaise.

-Ici Sheppard...

_/Sheppard ici Woolsey, je vous attends de toute urgence en salle de commande !/_

-J'arrive... Répondit le militaire en se levant.

Le dirigeant de la cité n'avait pas la force de caractère de la regrettée Elisabeth Weir ni celui du colonel Samantha Carter et il avait ressenti de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui l'incita à presser le pas...

oOoOo

_/Dr McKay, répondez s'il vous plait !/_

Bien calé contre un corps chaud, Rodney sursauta en entendant la douce voix de Chuck dans son oreillette.

-Hein ? Keskispasse ?

_/McKay, ici Woolsey, je vous attends de toute urgence en salle de commande !/ _Lui ordonna le dirigeant qui avait pris le relais.

-J'chui pas là... sauf si c'est urgent... Marmonna le scientifique en se fourrant la tête sous la couette.

_/Si je vous dis que les Wraiths ont les coordonnées de la Terre, c'est assez urgent pour vous ?/_

-J'arrive ! Hurla Rodney en gigotant comme un beau diable pour se dépêtrer des draps avant de se lever.

-Mais ça va pas ?! S'indigna Jennifer.

-T'es où ? S'inquiéta subitement Rodney en se tournant et en ne la voyant plus.

-Par terre ! S'exclama Keller en se redressant difficilement de sa chute.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous par Terre ? S'étonna le scientifique.

-J'y suis parce que tu m'as poussé !

-Ah désolé... mais j'dois y'aller ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

-Rodney ! Entendit-il juste au moment où il allait passer la main devant le système d'ouverture.

-Pas l'temps, on est dans une mouise pas possible !

-Ça pourra quand même attendre que tu t'habilles, non ?

Rodney baissa la tête et remarqua qu'effectivement, il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

-Et merde ! Râla-t-il en se ruant sur ses fringues.

Et jamais de mémoire d'homme on ne vit quelqu'un s'habiller aussi rapidement...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bien ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus(es) ?  
Bonne fête de Pâques à tous et toutes et faites gaffe, ne mangez pas trop de chocolat ! C'est sans aucun doute vachement bon mais bonjour les kilos ! lol !

Allez, à la semaine prochaine !  
Bizz

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tous et toutes !  
Alors j'ai été assez surprise par la chute absolument abyssale des reviews ! De 8 au 1er chapitre, je suis passé à 2 !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe t-il donc ? Vous n'aimez plus ?

Ok, j'avoue que ça démarrait assez fort (même si "voir" Sheppard avec Kavanagh en a dégoûté plus d'un^^) et que la suite était plus gnangnan, mais quand même !

Bon, j'préfère m'imaginer que c'était à cause des vacances de Pâques que vous étiez absent.

Ceci dit, merci à tous et à toutes pour votre présence sur ce site et ce fandom, même s'il y a une perte de lecteurs importantes dû à l'arrêt de la série (producteurs j'vous déteeeeeeste !) et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

-C'est une blague ?

-Non colonel. Ce message était adressé au vaisseau ruche commandé par un Wraith qui en a pris le commandement au nez et à la barbe de celui que vous appelez Todd.

-Vous avez prévenu le SGC ? Il faut qu'ils sachent ce qui les attend ! S'exclama John.

-Je l'ai fait en vous attendant, mais il n'y aura que l'Apollo de disponible. Le Dédale ne sera pas là à temps...

-Alors comme ça ils vont réussir... Murmura le militaire atterré. La Terre est menacée et nous ne pouvons rien faire... je veux y aller ! Je peux certainement faire quelque chose pour les aider !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. J'ai fait appeler McKay, il va bientôt venir...

-Ils... sont... où ? S'écria la voix suraigüe de McKay alors qu'il posait ses mains sur la console devant lui, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

-Calmez-vous McKay, on vient de capter le message et on n'est pas sûr que le vaisseau ruche à qui il était adressé l'ait reçu.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous renseigner ? Que la Terre devienne un réservoir de bouffe géant pour Wraiths affamés ? S'énerva le scientifique.

-Je vais aller sur Terre par la porte et prêter main forte à l'armée. Je les connais alors je pourrais sûrement les aider efficacement.

-La cité d'Atlantis est un vaisseau spatial ! Il faut qu'on y aille aussi ! Rajouta Rodney survolté.

-Sheppard ne sera pas là alors qui ira sur le fauteuil des anciens ? Et nous aurons besoin de vous ici auprès des consoles au cas ou... Rajouta Woolsey en regardant le scientifique.

-Beckett le fera, il l'a déjà fait !

-Les E2PZ tiendront le coup ? S'inquiéta le dirigeant qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester coincé dans l'espace.

-Todd nous avait donné l'adresse de deux planètes où on était susceptible d'en trouver et du coup, on en a deux de plus ! Lui répondit Rodney en souriant. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à demander à Carson de faire décoller cette cité !

-Chett, appelez le Dr Beckett s'il vous plait.

-C'est Chuck, pas Chett... Râla le technicien préposé à la porte.

oOoOo

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? S'exclama Carson en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Vous allez grimper sur le fauteuil et faire décoller cette cité ! Répéta Rodney en poussant le doc sur le dit fauteuil.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? J'y arriverais jamais !

-Vous êtes le seul ici à avoir le gène alors assis ! Se fâcha Rodney.

-Non ! Vous aussi vous l'avez ! Rétorqua Beckett.

-J'aurais autre chose à faire alors vous allez vous asseoir et vous concentrer, la survie de la Terre dépend de vous !

-Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? Couina Carson en s'asseyant avec réticence.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et le fauteuil s'illumina, le dossier se pencha vers l'arrière et le doc ferma les yeux.

-Bon, quand il faut y'aller, faut y'aller. Alors j'y vais !

-Non ! Attendez que je vous le dise, il faut d'abord que je retourne en salle de commande. Je vous préviendrais ! S'exclama Rodney en courant presque en dehors de la pièce.

-J'la sens pas du tout cette histoire... Marmonna Carson en tapotant sur les accoudoirs, pas rassuré du tout.

oOoOo

-Le SGC est au courant ?

-Ils vous attendent avec impatience.

John ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'élança vers le grand escalier.

-Entrez les coordonnées Chad... Lança Woolsey.

-Chuck... Gronda le technicien, je m'appelle Chuck, c'est pas compliqué pourtant !

L'alarme de la salle d'embarquement se fit entendre et après quelques secondes, le vortex s'ouvrit. Le militaire leva la tête et fit un tour sur lui-même, gravant dans sa mémoire l'endroit où il avait vécu ses cinq dernières années. L'endroit qu'il espérait revoir en entier et surtout, l'endroit où il laissait une personne chère à son cœur.

-J'espère te revoir très vite Rodney... Murmura-t-il avant de passer.

Le vortex se referma et le calme revint.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard... Pensa Woolsey tout haut.

-Moi aussi... Rajouta Rodney un peu anxieux.

-Vous voulez bien appeler Ronon et Teyla et leur demander de venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Woolsey à Chuck.

-Pourquoi vous les faites venir ? Ils ne nous serons pas d'une très grande utilité ici ! S'étonna Rodney.

-Si nous devons quitter leur monde, la moindre des choses est de leur demander s'ils veulent bien venir dans le nôtre... Rétorqua le dirigeant.

-Oui... effectivement... Avoua le scientifique qui n'avait pas pensé à ça.

C'était tellement naturel pour lui de les voir sur la cité qu'il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas des Terriens. Et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, il espérait malgré tout que les deux Pégasiens la prendraient assez rapidement...

oOoOo

-Je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça ! Ricana Amélia en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-J'ai pas envie de vous abimer, c'est tout... Grogna Ronon en essuyant les petites gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Si vous me ménagez, je ne saurais pas ce que je vaux face à vous ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Le Satédien eut un sourire narquois avant de tourner autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de la déstabiliser.

_/Ronon, ici Woolsey, répondez s'il vous plait !/_

-Pas maintenant... Grogna le Satédien en portant une main à son oreille.

-Un problème ? S'inquiéta son adversaire.

-Rien d'important...

_/Ronon, c'est urgent, veuillez répondre s'il vous plait !/_

Le guerrier soupira profondément en se redressant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il simplement en appuyant sur son oreillette.

_/Je dois vous parler. Soyez dans mon bureau le plus rapidement possible !/_

-Je dois y aller... Annonça Ronon à Amélia.

-Vous abandonnez ? Lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Non... mais je dois voir Woolsey.

-Sympa comme excuse... je gagne donc par forfait, chouette ! S'exclama la technicienne en prenant sa serviette sur le banc.

-Pour cette fois seulement. Mais on remet ça quand vous voulez... Lui dit Ronon en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ok... quand vous voulez... Répéta-t-elle en levant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'y vais...

Amélia le regarda partir et tritura sa serviette.

-Ce type est vraiment incroyable. J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine fois... Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

oOoOo

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu sais ce que tu as envie de faire alors fait le !

-Mais et toi ?

-Moi ? J'ai Torren pour me tenir compagnie et puis je peux toujours trouver quelque chose pour me rendre utile ! Après tout, je leur dois bien ça...

-Tu as raison, je sais ce que j'ai envie de faire mais je ne veux pas que ce soit au détriment de ma famille. De notre famille... Rajouta Teyla en insistant bien sur le mot "notre".

L'Athosienne était embarrassée. Depuis la naissance de son fils, elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle décide si oui ou non elle poursuivrait les explorations avec l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu le temps de vivre pour elle devait maintenant le faire pour son fils et son compagnon.

Mais elle savait que Kannan ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien dans sa peau. Ce serait sans doute difficile au début mais elle venait de prendre sa décision.

-Je n'ai pas envie de cesser... Commença-t-elle.

_/Teyla, ici Woolsey, répondez s'il vous plait !/_

-Ici Teyla, je vous écoute monsieur Woolsey.

_/Je dois vous parler. Soyez dans mon bureau le plus rapidement possible !/_

-Bien, j'arrive... Kannan...

-Vas-y, je m'occupe de notre fils... Coupa le jeune homme en passant une main sur la joue de sa compagne. Allez, ils ont besoin de toi...

-Merci...

Son compagnon la regarda sortir et resta immobile un instant à fixer la porte qui venait de coulisser sans bruit. Il savait que Teyla n'était pas le genre de femme à rester au calme en attendant que ça se passe. Il aimait son caractère, sa volonté et sa dignité et il n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher de continuer à faire ce qu'elle aimait. Et il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il était fier d'elle et était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision...

oOoOo

-Ronon, vous voilà ! Je désirerais vous parler ainsi qu'à... ah la voilà !

-Monsieur Woolsey, Ronon... Fit Teyla qui venait d'arriver.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais tâcher d'être bref. Nous avons intercepté un message venant apparemment d'une dimension parallèle et qui était destiné à un vaisseau ruche. Ce message donnait précisément les coordonnées de la planète Terre. Le colonel Sheppard est partit au SGC tout à l'heure afin de les aider et le Dr. Beckett est sur le fauteuil des anciens à attendre notre ordre.

-Lequel ? Lui demanda Teyla.

-Celui de faire décoller la cité afin de rejoindre la Terre...

-Nous partons quand ? Demanda Ronon calmement.

-C'était justement pour cela que je vous ai fait appeler. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à prendre part à un conflit dans lequel vous n'avez pas à intervenir. Vous n'êtes pas Terrien et cette attaque ne vous concerne pas alors...

-Ma planète n'existe plus alors je suis avec vous. Annonça Ronon sûr de lui.

-Ma famille est ici, avec moi. Vous êtes aussi ma famille. Je vous suis également.

-Merci à vous deux. Je suis désolé de tout ce que vous avez dû subir à cause de nous, mais je suis bien content que vous ayez décidé de rester. Maintenant vous pouvez aller près de ceux auxquels vous tenez, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Nous partirons dès que possible.

Les deux Pégasiens sortirent du bureau et Woolsey se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de commande. Il aimait sa planète et si effectivement il aurait aimé y retourner, il aurait également préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances...

oOoOo

-Bienvenu colonel Sheppard ! S'exclama le général Landry en s'approchant de la passerelle qui menait à la porte des étoiles.

-Merci mon général ! Lui répondit le jeune militaire en faisant un salut fort peu réglementaire.

Mais le responsable du SGC ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Etant donné ce qu'ils risquaient de vivre, le règlement était une chose qui n'était pas mis au premier plan. De plus, tout comme son vieil ami Jack, il avait pris connaissance du dossier du responsable de la cité d'Atlantis et si le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard était tel qu'il se l'imaginait, il y avait fort à parier qu'il deviendrait comme O'Neill, c'est-à-dire un excellent militaire bien qu'un peu indiscipliné.

Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à penser. Comme la défense de la planète par exemple.

-L'Apollo est là ? Je peux monter à bord ? Attaqua de suite John.

-Venez avec moi, nous serons mieux pour discuter. Le coupa Landry en grimpant un escalier métallique.

-Vous n'avez pas compris l'ampleur du désastre ! Il faut les arrêter avant tout ! S'exclama John en entrant dans la salle de briefing transformée temporairement en QG.

-Colonel Sheppard ! S'exclama Landry en haussant le ton, veuillez vous asseoir !

Contrit, John obéit et prit place, juste au moment ou Carter fit son entrée.

-Heureuse de vous revoir ! Lança-t-elle à John.

-Moi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances...

-Et moi donc...

-Carter, dites-nous donc ce que vous avez en tête. Vous en connaissez un peu plus que moi sur ces envahisseurs alors je vous laisse la parole. Dit alors Landry en croisant les doigts sur la grande table.

-Merci mon général. Nous avons préparé une flotte d'appareils qui sont armés de têtes nucléaires. Tous les pilotes disponibles sont prêt à faire face et...

-Je veux en être !

-Je n'attendais pas moins de vous, ceci dit, vous savez tout comme moi qu'un seul vaisseau ruche peut contenir dix, voir vingt fois plus de Darts que nous avons de F302. Nous aurons vraiment de la chance si nous arrivons à leur infliger des dégâts...

-J'ai déjà détruit un vaisseau ruche, je sais comment faire et je vais le refaire ! Affirma John.

-Vous serez escorté par des chasseurs, combien il vous en faut ? Demanda Landry.

-Il faut que j'y aille seul et avec un jumper. Ils sont équipés d'occulteur et moins il y aura de signatures énergétiques, moins je me ferais repérer. Ce n'est pas la peine de risquer la vie d'autres pilotes.

-Il n'est pas question de sacrifice Sheppard, il est tout simplement hors de question que vous y alliez seul !

-Sauf votre respect mon général, d'autres appareils me gêneraient plutôt qu'autre chose...

-Il a raison... Approuva Carter en regardant Landry. La technologie Wraith ne fonctionne pas comme la nôtre et il est certainement le plus apte à détruire le vaisseau qui s'approche de nous.

-Très bien. Je vous fais entièrement confiance Carter. Allez donc lui montrer l'endroit où sont nos appareils. Vous pourrez briefer les pilotes et leur donner les informations nécessaires au cas ou...

-Merci mon général ! S'exclama John en se levant et en s'éloignant très vite.

-Ce type est une véritable tête brûlée...

-Tout comme l'était le général O'Neill au début... Rajouta Carter en souriant.

-Et vous croyez me rassurer ? Lui demanda Landry en souriant.

-On les aura... Assura Carter en sortant de la pièce.

-Je l'espère... je l'espère vraiment...

oOoOo

McKay pianotait furieusement sur les consoles de la salle des commandes. Il voulait absolument savoir si le vaisseau ruche avait ou non reçu les coordonnées. Parce que si c'était le cas, le désastre serait pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Et il était trop bien sur Atlantis pour laisser un Wraith renégat démolir tout ça. Sa vie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure qui soit mais elle lui plaisait telle qu'elle était, alors c'était bien dommage pour les habitants de la galaxie de Pégase, mais la Voie Lactée allait se passer de ces horreurs sur pattes.

-Vous avez quelque chose, Rodney ? Lui demanda Zelenka.

-Nan...

-Vous avez vu que...

-Non ! Et je ne risque pas de trouver quelque chose si on me dérange toutes les deux s'condes ! S'énerva Rodney en le regardant.

-Alors regardez ça ! Lui répondit le tchèque sur le même ton, ça vous éviterait peut-être de perdre du temps !

-Ça quoi ?

-Ça ! Répliqua Radek en lui mettant son portable sous le nez.

Rodney parcourut rapidement l'écran puis il leva la tête.

-Oh merde...

-C'est bien ce que je me disais...

-Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Demanda Woolsey qui avait parfois du mal à suivre les deux scientifiques.

-Ça veut dire que le vaisseau ruche a eu les informations lancées à partir d'une autre réalité et qu'il a les coordonnées de la Terre.

-Une autre réalité ? Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

-Parce qu'à ma connaissance, il n'y a jamais eu de Wraiths sur notre Terre, sinon on en aurait entendu parler et ce message était adressé directement à l'un de leur vaisseau. Alors qui croyez-vous qui l'ait envoyé sinon un Wraith qui serait sur une Terre dans une autre dimension ?

-Vous en êtes certain ?

-Si je n'étais pas allé sur le Dédale d'une autre réalité, je vous aurais dit non, mais là... **(1) **

-Alors c'est sûr ? Ils l'ont reçu ? Demanda Woolsey en espérant fortement que McKay le contredise.

-Croyez-moi si je vous dis que j'aurais préféré le contraire... Souffla Rodney en s'asseyant lourdement sur un fauteuil.

-Il faut contacter le SGC immédiatement ! Chuck, ouvrez un canal !

-Bah voilà, c'est pas si difficile quand on se donne la peine... Marmonna le technicien en faisant le plus rapidement possible.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

**(1) zode "Tous les possibles" dans la saison 5.**

Bon, et bien j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce passage, même si c'est pas folichon...  
Et je vous rassure tout de suite, il y aura de l'action dans cette fic, même si pour l'instant, c'est pas vraiment ça !

Alors patience, ça viendra !  
En attendant, laissez moi vos impressions, ça me rassurera sur ce que vos pensez de cette histoire.

Les commentaires sont bien évidement tous les bienvenus. Et même si vous n'aimez pas, faites le savoir !  
Après tout, les critiques (quand elles sont justifiées et restent correctes) servent à s'améliorer.

Alors à la prochaine et bonne journée/semaine !

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et voilà la suite...

Je fais court, j'ai terriblement mal aux doigts vu que j'ai posé du carrelage toutes la journée. Mais je suis contente, ça avance !

Juste une petite précision : A tous ceux et celles qui s'attendent à une bataille dans les règles, je réécris ici ce que j'ai répondu à l'un de mes lecteurs(rices). Je suis une fille et les bagarres ça ne m'a jamais vraiment branché alors ne vous attendez pas à un truc hyper chiadé quand John se trouvera en face du vaisseau ruche, j'ai fait court, même très court justement parce que je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose qui serait pas crédible.

Voili-voilou et désolée pour ceussent qui auraient voulu autre chose...

Maintenant, place à la lecture et bonne soirée !

oOoOo

Chapitre 4

-Beckett ici McKay, répondez !

_/Je suis là Rodney !/_

-On n'a plus le choix, soyez prêt à faire décoller la cité dans deux minutes !

_/Ne me mettez pas la pression !/_ Répliqua Carson.

-Le vaisseau ruche vient de passer en hyperespace ! S'exclama Radek.

-Le SGC a eu le message ? Demanda le dirigeant à Chuck.

-Oui monsieur, il est partit.

-Ouvrez les intercoms, il faut prévenir le personnel...

-C'est fait, vous pouvez y aller...

-A tous les habitants d'Atlantis, ici Richard Woolsey. Je vous informe que la cité quitte la galaxie de Pégase et rentre chez elle, sur Terre. Mais malheureusement, la fin du voyage ne sera pas de tout repos, si nous rentrons, c'est pour aider les forces armées du gouvernement afin de défendre notre planète contre l'invasion des Wraiths. Alors préparez-vous au décollage et bonne chance à tous !

-C'est bon ? S'impatienta Rodney.

-Oui...

-Carson, c'est le moment de nous prouver que la force est avec vous !

_/Très drôle Rodney ! Mais je n'ai pas de sabre laser moi !/_

-Vous avez le plus puissant de tous les vaisseaux spatiaux que je connais entre les mains !

_/Tant que je croise pas Dark Vador.../_

-Si vous vous magnez pas de nous faire partir, je vous jure qu'à côté de moi, Dark Vador vous paraitra plus doux qu'un agneau ! S'exclama McKay.

_/D'accord, d'accord.../_

-J'y crois pas... je lui ai vraiment dit qu'il avait le plus puissant des engins volant entre les mains ? Ajouta Rodney en se tournant vers les autres.

-Oui... pourquoi, y'a un souci ? S'inquiéta Richard immédiatement.

-Beckett est docteur...

-Et ? Insista Woolsey.

-Il a failli tuer O'Neill et Sheppard en lançant un drone sur eux et là, il est juste entrain de piloter la cité !

-J'ai toute confiance en ses capacités ! S'exclama Radek.

-Moi aussi mais en tant que docteur, pas pilote ! Ajouta McKay.

-Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous installé sur le fauteuil ? S'étonna Zelenka.

-Parce qu'il a le gène et que Jennifer peut tenir seule l'infirmerie...

-Alors que les autres porteurs de ce fameux gène seront utiles ailleurs, c'est ça ? Continua Woolsey.

-Oui...

-Alors vous avez bien fait ! Approuva Richard en souriant.

-J'aurais préféré que Sheppard reste là et le fasse à sa place... Soupira Rodney.

-Il va s'en sortir, soyez en sûr ! Rétorqua Woolsey avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

-Il a plutôt intérêt... Murmura Rodney pour lui-même.

oOoOo

Tout seul dans la salle du fauteuil, Carson ferma les yeux et se concentra fortement.

-Pas les drones, surtout ne pas lancer les drones...

Le doc avait encore en tête la fois où sur Terre, il avait réussi à faire partir un de ces engins qui avait bien failli coûter la vie au Général O'Neill et à Sheppard. Ce qui était loin, même très loin de lui redonner confiance en lui. **(1) **

Etant docteur, il était un farouche opposant à toute forme de violence mais il savait que si les Wraiths arrivaient avant eux, la planète Terre était foutue.

-Allez, un p'tit effort et c'est tout bon... les moteurs, il faut juste que je démarre les moteurs et ça roule !

oOoOo

-Vous croyez que la cité va décoller ? S'inquiéta Woolsey.

-S'il la fait pas décoller, j'vais lui coller mon pied aux fesses ! S'énerva Rodney. Carson ! Alors, ça vient oui ou non !

_/Je fais c'que j'peux !/_ Couina Beckett. _/Et si vous me parlez sans arrêt, j'vais pas y'arriver !/_

McKay appuya de nouveau sur l'intercom en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer mais Woolsey posa sa main sur le bras du scientifique et hocha la tête à droite et à gauche.

-Attendez un peu... il va y arriver ! Assura-t-il.

-Il a plutôt intérêt... Râla Rodney en se redressant.

_/J'vous ai entendu !/_ S'exclama Beckett d'une voix un peu angoissée.

Et juste à ce moment là, la cité se mit à trembler violemment, obligeant les membres du personnel à s'agripper fermement à tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

-Il a réussi ! Il a vraiment réussi ! S'étonna Rodney.

-On a décollé ?

-Non, il a juste démarré les moteurs. Mais j'aurais pas cru qu'il y arriverait... Marmonna Rodney épaté.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ? S'exclama Woolsey.

-Ça aurait servi à quoi que j'vous l'dise avant, hein ? Rétorqua Rodney.

La cité trembla encore et une drôle de sensation envahit les Atlantes. Elle s'envolait enfin...

-J'ai toujours détesté les décollages et les atterrissages... Marmonna le dirigeant en grimaçant.

-Il faudra lever le bouclier avant de passer en hyperespace... Zelenka ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Je suis là Rodney, c'est pas la peine de crier... Répondit son collègue en se mettant à ses côtés.

-Ah oui...bon, il faut pas oublier de lever le bouclier mais faudra attendre un peu avant...

-... sinon on n'aura pas assez de puissance pour quitter la planète, je sais... Finit Zelenka à sa place en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Que se passera-t-il si on ne met pas le bouclier à temps ? Demanda Woolsey.

-Le froid intersidéral nous congèlera en quelques microsecondes, juste avant que le vide de l'espace nous fasse imploser... mais on sera déjà tous mort à ce moment-là, alors on s'en rendra même pas compte. Enonça Rodney comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle.

-Ah... alors dans ce cas, évitons ça n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aimerais autant... Approuva McKay.

-Et si on s'en occupait justement ? Lui rappela Radek en se penchant sur les ordinateurs.

Le chef des scientifiques ne prit pas la peine de répondre et surveilla de près les écrans de contrôle.

-Vous ne devriez pas les activer maintenant ? S'inquiéta Richard.

-Pas encore, on n'est pas assez haut...

-Et là ? Ça va pas encore ? Redemanda le dirigeant après seulement quelques secondes.

-Pas encore... Répéta Rodney.

-Il va être trop...

-Maintenant ! S'écria McKay.

Chuck leva le bouclier et Rodney entra les coordonnées de la planète Terre, direction la Voie Lactée.

Après plusieurs milliers d'années, la cité d'Atlantis rentrait chez elle...

oOoOo

L'Apollo était en orbite autour de la planète et le personnel attendait avec une impatience mêlée d'une certaine angoisse le temps où il faudrait se battre. Défendre une planète dans une autre galaxie était une chose, défendre celle qui les avaient vus naitre et grandir en était une autre. Et ils n'avaient aucune envie de voir débarquer les Wraiths et craindre pour leur vie à chaque instant qui passait.

Le commandant Ellis avait été prévenu qu'il devait embarquer le chef militaire d'Atlantis et l'emmener au plus près du vaisseau Wraith afin qu'il le détruise. Ce qu'ils espéraient tous assez égoïstement parce que sincèrement, qui aimerait mettre sa vie en danger pour des personnes qui n'étaient même pas au courant de ce qu'elles risquaient ?

-J'ai parlé aux pilotes, ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire au cas ou. Je pense qu'il est temps maintenant que je monte à bord de l'Apollo, je me débrouillerais seul ensuite. Annonça John au général Landry.

Le responsable du SGC regarda Samantha Carter et lui demanda muettement sur elle était d'accord avec la décision du jeune militaire. C'était sans aucun doute lui qui commandait la base de Cheyenne Mountain ainsi que tous les membres qui y travaillaient, mais elle, elle avait passé une année sur Atlantis et connaissait leur nouvel ennemi. Et il avait une entière confiance en elle.

-Il a raison. Plus nous les attaquerons loin de la Terre, plus nous aurons de possibilités pour nous retourner si jamais... Approuva Carter sans finir sa phrase.

-Alors allez-y Sheppard et faites attention à vous. Je ne suis plus tout jeune et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de porter votre cercueil...

-Merci mon général, c'est gentil... Grimaça John. Vous m'indiquez le chemin ? Demanda-t-il alors à Sam.

La militaire hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de briefing, suivit par Sheppard.

-Bon courage mon garçon... Murmura Landry alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

oOoOo

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Richard à Rodney.

-Tout va parfaitement bien ! Enfin, jusqu'à présent...

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien même si le voyage va nous paraître relativement court eut égard aux kilomètres que nous allons devoir parcourir, la cité n'a pas volé aussi loin et aussi longtemps depuis qu'elle est dans cette galaxie, alors j'espère que les trois E2PZ que nous avons suffiront.

-Mais tout à l'heure vous avez dit que ça irait ! S'exclama Woolsey.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Et si rien ne se met en travers de notre route, on n'aura aucun souci !

-Du genre ?

-Quoi du genre ?

-Vous venez de dire "si rien ne se met en travers de notre route" !

-Ah... et bien comme une ceinture d'astéroïdes ou un truc comme ça...

-Le bouclier ne nous protégera pas des cailloux de l'espace ?

-Les cailloux de l'espace comme vous dites, peuvent aller de la taille d'une balle de golf à celle d'un gratte-ciel. Lui répliqua Rodney en se redressant. Et là, nous n'aurons pas les réplicateurs pour réparer la cité si jamais on en croise un... dans l'éventualité qu'on s'en sorte après le choc, bien sûr...

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller dans mon bureau... Finit par dire Richard.

-Bonne idée... Marmonna McKay en retournant à ses consoles.

-Tout va bien Rodney. Les radars ne détectent pas d'obstacles pour l'instant. Lui dit alors Zelenka en souriant.

-Tant mieux ! Enfin quelque chose qui va bien... S'exclama McKay en s'affalant sur un siège.

_/Faut que je reste sur le fauteuil ?/_

-Carson ! Sursauta Rodney en se redressant, j'l'avais oublié !

_/Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre... alors ?/_

-Désolé Carson mais oui, vous allez devoir rester assis ! Et vous plaignez pas, vous n'avez pas la plus mauvaise place ! Rajouta Rodney avec humeur.

_/Mais j'me plains pas !/_

-Encore heureux...

_/J'vous entend encore Rodney !/_

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous boucher les oreilles ! Maintenant, vous restez concentré et vous pilotez !

-Vous êtes dur avec lui... Lui reprocha Radek.

-Vous avez peut-être envie qu'on sorte de l'hyperespace et qu'on se perde dans le vide spatial ?

-Euh... non, pas vraiment.

-On est bien d'accord !

-Bon, bah il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'on arrive sur Terre alors...

-Oui, y'a plus qu'à... Soupira Rodney.

oOoOo

-Si je pouvais l'avoir avant qu'il ne s'approche trop près de l'atmosphère terrestre, ça s'rait bien... Marmonna John en suivant Sam dans les couloirs.

-Je pense la même chose. Mais par pitié, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Si vous voyez que vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul, demandez de l'aide, des chasseurs viendront vous prêter main-forte dès que possible.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire... Répliqua John impatient mais aussi un peu angoissé.

Carter s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai appris à vous connaitre Sheppard. Vous êtes une vraie tête brûlée et si votre comportement vous a sorti du pétrin par le passé, le général Landry ne me pardonnera pas s'il vous arrive quelque chose aujourd'hui, alors soyez prudent. Lui dit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre son chemin.

John inspira profondément et entra à sa suite dans la salle de commande. Il regarda les équipements en fronçant les sourcils. Ils paraissaient vraiment obsolètes par rapport à ceux d'Atlantis même s'il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais tout ici était tellement sombre par rapport à la cité.

-Je vous promets que je rentrerais en entier. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous empêcher de dormir... Ironisa alors John.

-Je vous remercie de prendre soin de ma santé, John, j'apprécie l'attention.

Puis elle se pencha et appuya sur un bouton.

-Commandant Ellis, ici Samantha Carter, vous pouvez prendre le colonel Sheppard à bord.

_/ Entendu ! Préparez-vous !/_

-Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer. Bon courage ! Rajouta Sam.

-Merci... Lui répondit John juste avant que le rayon le fasse disparaître de la pièce.

oOoOo

-On en a encore pour combien de temps ?

-Ça fait à peine deux heures qu'on est parti !

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question... Rétorqua Woolsey.

-Vous voulez quoi, une réponse qui vous ferait plaisir ou une approximation ?

-C'est possible d'avoir les deux ?

-Non... Répondit Rodney.

-Alors je préfèrerais celle qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité.

-Et bien le Dédale met environ trois semaines pour faire le trajet mais la cité est un peu plus performante.

-Performante comment ?

-Plus rapide...

-Mais plus rapide comment ? S'impatienta Woolsey.

-Avec les deux E2PZ qu'on a récupéré, ça nous en fait trois. Nous savons que les moteurs stellaires peuvent faire décoller la cité mais pour ceux de l'hyperespace, les trois en notre possession sont indispensables à la stabilité de notre voyage. Ces moteurs sont beaucoup plus puissants que ceux du Dédale et nous allons donc plus vite ! Débita Rodney avec satisfaction.

-Et en résumé ça donne quoi ? Insista le dirigeant.

-D'ici une ou deux heures maximum on sera dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Répondit alors Zelenka.

-Si vite ? S'étonna Richard.

-Merci, j'aurais très bien pu le dire ! S'agaça McKay en regardant son collègue de travers.

-Le temps que vous finissiez vos explications, on sera déjà arrivé...

-Peut-être mais si on veut comprendre le fonctionnement de...

-Mais personne ne comprend jamais rien à vos explications ! Coupa Radek.

-Parce que personne n'est aussi intelligent que moi !

-Ça on risque pas de l'oublier, vous nous le rappelez à chaque fois... Grommela le Tchèque.

-Parce que c'est vrai !

-Messieurs je vous en prie ! S'exclama Woolsey en levant les bras. Si vous faisiez en sorte que notre arrivée se passe le mieux possible, je vous en serais reconnaissant. A tous les deux... Rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

-J'me demande qui a bien pu vous engager... Ronchonna Rodney à l'adresse de Radek.

-C'est vous ! Vous vouliez les meilleurs et j'étais en tête de liste ! Lui répondit son collègue.

-Faudrait la mettre à jour alors... Marmonna le chef des scientifiques avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

-Et bien dans ce cas, monsieur le plus intelligent, vous et votre égo allez vous débrouiller tout seul, moi, je jette l'éponge ! S'écria Radek en quittant la salle de contrôle d'un pas vif. Opravdu, proč jsem pokračovat v práci s aplikací, je dostačující, pokud ! Continua-t-il en descendant le grand escalier. (2)

Rodney le regarda partir en se disant qu'il avait sans doute été un peu virulent. Mais ce bidouilleur n'avait pas à répondre au dirigeant à sa place. Nan mais j'vous jure, ou était le respect dû au responsable ?

oOoOo

John était à bord du jumper. Il n'avait pas peur et il n'était plus angoissé. Il était déjà allé à l'intérieur d'un de ces vaisseaux ruches et il se demanda soudain s'ils étaient tous pareil étant donné qu'ils étaient organiques. Mais il s'en rendrait compte bien assez vite et il avait l'habitude d'improviser...

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Murmura-t-il en regardant devant lui.

Le vaisseau Wraith était là. Et curieusement, ce fut à Rodney et son sourire que John pensa avant de s'en approcher...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà, John s'approche du vaisseau ruche et vous saurez comment ça va se passer la semaine prochaine !

Et en attendant, passez tous une bonne semaine !

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._

(1) 1er épisode de la série ! C'est vrai que Carson avait fait fort sur c'coup là ! lol !  
(2) Traduction : Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continue de travailler avec lui, il est si suffisant !

* * *

Si jamais y'a un truc qui cloche dans la présentation, genre la fin d'une phrase qui est à la ligne au lieu d'être à la suite, dites le !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Et voilà la fameuse rencontre entre le vaisseau ruche et les humains.  
Ne vous attendez toujours pas à une bataille en règle, je suis une nana qui n'aime pas forcément la bagarre, je préfère la tendresse et la douceur...

Ok... j'arrête la guimauve et j'vous dis "bonne lecture" !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

La bataille ne dura pas. L'Apollo avait lancé l'offensive et Sheppard entra dans le vaisseau ruche quand il vit que celui-ci ouvrait une porte afin de laisser les Darts sortir. C'était aussi impressionnant que la fois où avec Ronon et McKay, ils y étaient allés pour porter secours à Teyla. Il avait l'impression que ça remontait à un siècle, alors que ça ne faisait qu'un an à peine. Il se dirigea le plus près de ce qu'il supposait être le cœur névralgique du vaisseau et posa le jumper.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et tira sur l'espèce de chariot sur lequel était la tête nucléaire, puis il prit le petit papier dans sa poche, composa le code et aussitôt après, le compte à rebours s'enclencha. Il regagna très vite le siège du pilote et jeta vite fait un œil dans la salle où il était et dont il ne connaissait absolument pas l'utilité. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis étant donné que si tout se passait bien, la salle ainsi que le reste du vaisseau exploseraient.

-Ici Sheppard, j'ai déposé le colis. Je ne sais pas comment je vais sortir de là alors si vous pouvez faire une petite diversion, elle serait la bienvenue !

_/Ici le commandant Ellis, qui me dit que c'est bien vous ?/_

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'un Wraith voudrait détruire son propre vaisseau ? Ironisa John. Maintenant, j'aimerais assez quitter cet endroit qui me donne vraiment la chair de poule ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr... Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

_/Très bien... accrochez-vous !/_

John se demanda pourquoi le commandant Ellis avait dit ça mais quelques secondes après, il ne se posa plus la question. Le vaisseau ruche trembla fortement et le jumper bougea désagréablement, comme pris dans un tremblement de terre.

-Euh... franchement, j'aimerais partir d'ici avant que ça explose... Chantonna John légèrement angoissé.

_/Je pense que vous devriez partir rapidement parce que nous, c'est ce que nous allons faire_ !/ Entendit-il soudainement.

-Par où ?

_/Je pense que vous trouverez facilement.../_ Rajouta le commandant de l'Apollo.

-Ah... ? Bon, et bien j'y vais... Dit alors Sheppard en faisant décoller le jumper.

Il sortit assez facilement parce que même si on ne lui avait pas dit, il ne pouvait certainement pas passer à côté du trou béant qui crevait la coque.

-Effectivement... ça c'est efficace ! Maintenant, adiós amigos, moi, j'me casse !

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il s'approcha le plus vite possible de l'Apollo et entra sans détour dans le hangar des F302. Laissant là son jumper, il se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage et s'approcha d'Ellis.

-Le compte à rebours est très court alors il faudrait partir le plus vite possible !

-Je ne pensais pas devoir attendre votre ordre, colonel Sheppard... Ironisa le commandant en regardant l'Atlante avec dédain.

L'homme ne l'aimait pas. En fait, il n'avait aucune attirance pour ceux et celles qui vivaient sur la cité d'Atlantis. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la remontrance que lui avait balancé en pleine figure le colonel Samantha Carter. Non, ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir... **(1)**

Il donna donc l'ordre au pilote de mettre les moteurs en route. Une fenêtre d'hyperespace s'ouvrit et l'Apollo partit aussitôt. Le vaisseau ruche ne prit même pas la peine de récupérer ses Darts qu'il essaya d'en faire autant. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la bombe sauta, coupant pratiquement en deux la coque du vaisseau ennemi et il se disloqua avant d'exploser, créant une onde de choc qui détruisit tous les Darts...

oOoOo

-J'm'emmerde...

-Ron ! Langage !

-Ouais, de toute façon, y'a pas grand-chose à faire ici... Renchérit son pote Harry sans relever la remontrance de leur copine et en grattant le gazon avec ses doigts.

-C'est sûr que pour avoir de l'action, c'est pas dans cette ville pourave qu'il faudrait habiter... Rajouta le rouquin en se redressant, la pelouse lui donnant froid dans le dos.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Recommença la fille, tu devrais être content d'avoir un toit sur la tête ! Beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent pas en dire autant !

-Ça va Hermione ! J'ai le droit de dire c'que j'pense quand même !

La jeune fille se renfrogna et montra sa désapprobation en croisant les bras et en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-En plus il fait moche. Si au moins y'avait du soleil... hey ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? S'exclama Harry.

-Cool ! On dirait des étoiles filantes ! S'exclama le rouquin en regardant le ciel.

-T'as d'jà vu des étoiles filantes en plein jour, toi ? Ricana la fille.

-Bah c'est quoi alors, mademoiselle je sais tout ?

-Des météorites ! Répondit-elle en se redressant également.

-On se croirait dans Indépendance Day, ça a fait la même chose quand ils ont détruit le vaisseau spatial...

-Si tu vois Will Smith, tu m'préviens... Fit la fille en posant son menton dans sa main avec un air rêveur.

-Moi j'préfère Jeff Goldblum, il était génial dans "La mouche" !

-Et dans Jurassic Park, il était pas mal non plus !

-Ouais mais franchement, Will Smith dans "Wild Wild Ouest", il était craquant...

-Y'a vraiment qu'une nana pour aimer ce genre de film... Rétorqua dédaigneusement Ron.

-C'est clair, si y'a pas d'la baston à tout bout d'champ, ça vous intéresse pas vous les mecs ! N'empêche que c'est joli... Dit-elle encore en admirant le ciel illuminé.

-Ouais... on a eu l'action du jour... Soupira Ron en faisant de grands traits dans la terre avec un bout de bois.

-Ils ont détruit les méchants, la Terre est sauvée. Chouette... Rajouta Harry en se grattant le front.

-C'est malin, tu t'es sali ! Pouffa la fille.

-Ah ? Où ça ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Là... Répondit-elle en essuyant la tâche avec ses doigts. C'est marrant, on dirait un éclair !

-Un éclair ? Où ça ? T'as emmené des éclairs ? A quoi ? Au chocolat ? S'exclama le rouquin en se redressant vivement.

-Toi tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer ! Ricana son pote le brun.

-C'est bizarre, ça m'rappelle quelque chose... Marmonna soudain Ron en redressant la tête et en tenant son bâton droit devant lui.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je sais pas... une histoire de survivant, de héros... de monde sauvé... Marmonna le rouquin.

-Maintenant que tu l'dis... Rajouta Hermione, c'est comme si on n'était pas au bon endroit, ça fait bizarre...

-Je ressens la même chose, comme si on n'était pas dans la bonne histoire, c'est dingue non ?

-Je dirais même que c'est presque magique... Renchérit Ron.

-C'est ça, c'est magique... Approuvèrent les deux autres en hochant la tête gravement.

oOoOo

-Pan ! Pan ! Vous êtes morts, j'vous ai tous eu ! S'exclama le petit garçon.

Puis il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et marcha le plus doucement possible en rasant les murs, tout en tenant son pistolet en plastique droit devant lui. Mais au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une ombre alors il se mit à genoux et visa.

-Ouaf ! Fit l'ombre en surgissant devant lui.

-Boomer... Chuchota Dylan, fais pas d'bruit, tu vas réveiller papa et maman !

Mais le chien se mit à gémir et à tourner en rond, intriguant le gamin qui pencha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux sortir ?

Le chien chouina de plus belle et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée en jappant doucement.

-J'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte ! Dit Dylan en lui caressant la tête.

Puis il abandonna l'animal et passa devant la fenêtre en faisant comme si quelqu'un était entrain de l'espionner. Mais là, il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche en se redressant puis il poussa le rideau sur le côté.

Fasciné, il regarda les centaines de petites choses qui laissaient des trainées brillantes dans le ciel. Boomer s'approcha de lui et le poussa un peu avec son nez, faisant réagir vivement le petit garçon qui se précipita vers la chambre de ses parents.

-Maman ! Papa ! Venez voir, y'a pleins d'étoiles dans le ciel ! Cria-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

-Chut... Lui intima vivement son père qui lisait à côté de sa compagne. Laisse maman dormir encore un peu...

-Mais papa ! Y'a des trucs bizarres qui brillent dans le ciel, on dirait que ça va nous tomber sur la tête !

Le père, un militaire si on pouvait en juger par ses vêtements qui étaient posés sur la chaise, se leva et poussa légèrement le rideau.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est joli hein ? S'exclama son fils en se mettant à côté de lui.

-Attend moi là poussin, je reviens ! Jasmine, il se passe un truc étrange dehors, j'vais voir c'que c'est... Dit-il en s'habillant vite fait.

-Mais je veux voir les lumières ! S'écria le gamin en trépignant presque.

-Fait c'que j'dis et reste avec maman ! S'exclama le père en sortant de la chambre.

-Viens avec moi bébé... Marmonna sa mère en ouvrant un peu la couette.

-J'voulais voir les lumières qui tombent du ciel, moi... Bouda-t-il en grimpant quand même sur le lit.

-Y'a pas d'lumières...

-Mais si ! Même papa est partit les voir ! Insista Dylan

-D'accord... c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'vais pouvoir dormir... Soupira la mère en s'asseyant dans son lit et en se frottant les yeux.

-Regarde ! On les voit d'ici ! S'exclama le gosse en levant la main vers la fenêtre et en sautillant sur place.

Jasmine leva la tête et plissa ses yeux encore plein de sommeil, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle apercevait.

-C'est quoi ça...

Rejetant la couette sur le côté, elle se leva et tira le rideau. Bien réveillée maintenant, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, elle regarda les fameuses lumières elle aussi.

-C'est beau, hein maman ?

-Reste là bébé, je vais voir...

-Mais j'veux voir aussi, moi !

-D'accord... Abdiqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ils sortirent de la maison tous les deux et s'arrêtèrent juste à côté du militaire qui regardait la chose avec intérêt, debout sur la pelouse impeccablement tondue devant leur petite maison de banlieue.

-Faut que j'y aille ! Affirma-t-il.

-Où ça ?

-Il faut que j'aille botter le cul de E.T. !

-Mais c'est quoi cette phrase ? S'étonna sa femme en le regardant de travers.

-J'en sais rien... Répondit l'homme en grimaçant, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est ce qu'il fallait que je dise...

-Et ça te prend souvent de dire des trucs comme ça ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai une impression bizarre, comme si j'étais pas dans la bonne histoire...

-Faudrait qu't'arrête de t'faire des films... Ricana sa femme.

-Tu crois que j'pourrais faire un film ? S'enquit-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-T'as déjà vu un grand black avec les oreilles décollées qui serait le héros d'un film ? Ricana Jasmine.

-Bah ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je serais une légende !

-C'est ça... Rajouta la jeune femme en baillant. Bon, j'te laisse, je retourne au lit. Allez viens Dylan, laisse papa rêver...

-Bah quoi... j'pourrais y arriver ! Affirma l'homme en rentrant également chez lui.

Après tout, il suffisait d'y croire... N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

-On va bientôt quitter l'hyperespace !

-On est arrivé ? S'étonna Woolsey.

-J'vous avait dit que ça irait vite ! Fanfaronna Rodney

-En fait, c'est Zelenka qui l'a dit, mais nous n'allons pas nous arrêter à des détails pareils...

Le scientifique se renfrogna et se tourna vers les écrans de contrôles, puis il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Carson, on est arrivé dans notre galaxie alors vous allez vous concentrer et nous faire atterrir le plus doucement possible !

_/Bien Rodney !/_

-Bon, y'a plus qu'à envoyer un message au SGC pour leur dire de ne pas nous tirer dessus !

_/Et comment je fais ?/_ Entendit-il soudain dans son oreillette.

-Comment vous faites quoi ? S'étonna Rodney.

_/Comment je fais pour atterrir !/_ Insista Carson.

-Tout simplement en vous concentrant puis en visualisant notre descente !

_/Bien ! Mais si on s'écrase, ça sera de votre faute !/_

-Comment ça d'ma faute ? C'est vous qui pilotez, pas moi ! S'exclama McKay.

-Y'a un souci ? S'inquiéta Woolsey.

-Non... y'a juste que Beckett nous fait une crise.

-Une crise de quoi ? Faut appeler le Dr Keller dans ce cas ! S'affola le dirigeant qui se voyait déjà éparpillé en mille morceaux aux quatre coins de la planète.

-Bon Carson, vous êtes entrain de faire paniquer tout l'monde alors on se calme et on se concentre !

_/Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je suis très calme ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que vous disiez ça, j'étais très calme !/_

-Et bien continuez comme ça, alors ! Rétorqua McKay.

-Il va savoir poser la cité ? Lui demanda Woolsey en se triturant les mains.

-Il l'a fait une fois, il le refera !

-C'était le colonel Sheppard qui l'a fait la dernière fois. C'était pas le Dr Beckett... Rétorqua alors Chuck.

Le scientifique se tourna vers lui et leva la main en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer mais après un quart de millième de seconde, il baissa la tête et ne dit rien. Il avait oublié qu'effectivement, à cette époque, Beckett avait été tué au cours d'une opération chirurgicale qui avait transformé une tumeur en explosif et que c'était John qui avait fait décoller et atterrir la cité sur la planète qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Et le militaire avait quitté Atlantis afin de donner un coup de main au SGC afin de sauver la Terre.

-J'espère qu'il a réussi... Marmonna-t-il.

-J'espère qu'il a réussi quoi ? Et qui ? Lui demanda le dirigeant.

-J'ai le SGC en ligne, monsieur ! Les interrompit Amélia, une autre technicienne.

-Bien, ouvrez un canal.

-C'est fait monsieur, vous pouvez parler.

-Ici Richard Woolsey de la cité d'Atlantis.

_/Ici le général Landry. Nos radars nous indiquent que vous vous approchez de l'atmosphère terrestre, êtes-vous prêt à atterrir ?/_

-Bien sûr ! Il me tarde de fouler le plancher des vaches à nouveau ! S'exclama Woolsey en souriant.

-Est-ce que Sheppard va bien ? Demanda soudain Rodney.

_/Shep... ? Aux der... ...lle il a... en. Il a ...si à détrui... le vai... men... ten... / _

-On a perdu la communication monsieur !

-Sans blague... Ironisa McKay.

-On traverse un champ magnétique, c'est sans doute ça qui les perturbe.

-Sans aucun doute... Approuva Rodney. Il y a des débris qui flottent dans l'atmosphère et qui font comme une sorte de barrage... c'est bizarre... ce n'est pas métallique et pourtant, ça dégage un certain magnétisme...

-Ils ne vont pas nous abîmer quand on va passer ? S'inquiéta Woolsey qui n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-Non, le bouclier nous protégera. De toute façon, on s'en rendra compte très vite. Beckett ! Ralentissez la cité, on approche !

_/D'accord.../_

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on approche très vite... Marmonna le dirigeant.

-C'est pas une impression, on va beaucoup trop vite... Approuva Rodney. Carson, on vous a dit d'y aller doucement ! Mais vous l'avez eu votre permis ? S'énerva McKay.

_/J'vous signale qu'il n'y a jamais eu de permis de conduire une cité volante alors j'fais c'que j'peux !/_ Lui répondit le docteur un peu vivement.

-Et si j'vous dis qu'on risque de se faire pulvériser si on touche l'eau à cette vitesse, ça vous f'ra ralentir ?

_/Et si j'vous dis que vous allez regretter votre prochaine visite médicale, ça vous f'ra taire_ ?/ Rétorqua Carson.

oOoOo

Carson ferma les yeux et essaya de ne plus penser à la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de McKay. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il ne maitrisait pas la cité comme le scientifique le voudrait ?

Après tout, il avait le gène lui aussi alors s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à venir à sa place !

-Bon, calmons-nous... ralentir la cité... je dois la ralentir... si y'avait une pédale, je pourrais appuyer sur le frein mais y'en a pas, alors comment je fais ? Se lamenta le doc.

Mais contrairement à toutes ses attentes, les moteurs ralentirent sensiblement et c'est calmement que la cité finit par toucher les eaux de la baie de San Francisco.

Carson ouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément tout à coup. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout le temps qu'il avait visualisé la descente puis l'amerrissage.

-Et bah voilà ! On se demande pourquoi y'en a qui s'énervent. Franchement, c'était pas si compliqué ! S'esclaffa-t-il en redressant le siège et en se levant.

Sauf qu'il avait été tellement crispé tout le long du voyage que ses jambes le lâchèrent et qu'il s'écroula lamentablement à quatre pattes dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

-Bon, d'accord... mais de toute façon, personne ne le saura jamais alors... Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les  
genoux et en grimaçant. Rodney, j'vous attends en salle d'examen... Ricana-t-il en se relevant.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

**(1) : saison 4 zode 11 "alliance forcée"**

euh...

Vous avez remarquez qu'il y avait des personnages qui s'étaient un peu "perdus" dans cette fic". Je pense que vous les avez repéré facilement et que vous savez où je les ai piqué^^

C'est la première fois que je fais ça et en relisant ma fic, je me suis rendue compte que ce ne sera pas la seule fois que ça arrivera.

J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop ?

Moi, sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça chouette !

Et je trouve encore ça chouette alors finalement, si ça vous plait pas, et bien vous m'en voyez désolée, mais c'est un p'tit délire que j'me suis offert ! Na !

Ceci dit, faites moi part de vos observations ! lol !

Allez, j'vous laisse, j'vais faire ma tartiflette ! miam...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voilà la suite !

J'espère que le déroulement vous accrochera un peu plus parce que j'ai l'impression que mis à part le début, ça n'a pas été franchement le cas...

Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais vous me connaissez, je ne fais que rarement du "vite-fait" dans mes fics. Mes persos prennent le temps qu'il leur faut et malheureusement, ça peut rebuter quelques lecteurs de voir que c'est aussi "gnangnan".  
Mais ça va vite changer, je vous rassure !

Bien, ceci étant dit, j'vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

-De toute façon, je ne suis plus obligé d'aller faire de visites médicales maintenant ! Fanfaronna Rodney en se redressant.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas ? Lui demanda Richard.

-Mais... mais parce qu'on est sur Terre maintenant !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sur Terre que vous ne devez plus allez voir un médecin, je me trompe ?

Rodney déglutit en admettant mentalement qu'effectivement, il devrait continuer à prendre soin de sa santé et que donc...

_/Atlantis, vous m'entendez ?/_

-John ? S'exclama le scientifique, sortant de ses pensées brutalement.

Un grand sourire pointa sur le visage de McKay quand il se rendit compte que son ami était en vie. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui depuis qu'il avait quitté la cité. Mais après tout, il avait eu autre chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

Jennifer Keller était bien sagement assise devant son ordinateur quand elle ressentit une impression étrange. Elle redressa la tête et leva les yeux, regarda le plafond de l'infirmerie, tendit l'oreille puis fronça les sourcils.

-On est arrivé ? Se demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Et comme il n'y avait aucun patient qui réclamait sa présence, elle se leva et avisa une infirmière qui rangeait patiemment des flacons dans une armoire.

-Je vais faire un tour, si vous avez un souci, vous pouvez me contacter mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de moi, il n'y a personne...

-Bien docteur. Et vous avez raison, c'est le vide intersidéral ici ! J'avoue que de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas d'mal...

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ! A tout à l'heure alors !

C'est plutôt enjouée qu'elle quitta l'infirmerie, avec la ferme intention d'aller voir si comme elle le pensait, la cité était de retour sur Terre !

oOoOo

Carson emprunta le premier téléporteur qu'il trouva et appuya aussitôt sur l'endroit de la cité où il était sûr de trouver le Dr. Rodney McKay. Ce canadien suffisant et prétentieux allait voir de quel bois se chauffaient les Ecossais !

En moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire, il arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'embarquement...

oOoOo

_/Et oui, c'est moi !/_

-Je suis content de vous entendre colonel Sheppard, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Woolsey.

_/A merveille ! Faites-moi de la place, j'arrive !/_

oOoOo

Jennifer était presque arrivée. En fait, elle aurait pu être déjà aux côtés de son petit ami si elle n'avait pas eu ce si fantastique sens de l'orientation qui l'avait emmené dans une partie de la cité qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à une petite équipe de laborantins qui passaient par là et qui la renseignèrent avec force explications. Mais ce petit contretemps n'était pas dramatique, elle, ainsi que tous les autres membres du personnel d'Atlantis étaient sur une cité flottante alors forcément, l'homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur ne pouvait pas être bien loin !

oOoOo

-Dr Keller !

-Dr Beckett ? Mais... si vous êtes là, qui pilote la cité ? S'inquiéta sa jeune collègue.

-On est arrivé ! Je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de rester tout seul assis sur ce fauteuil qui n'est absolument pas confortable !

-A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu mais comme je n'étais pas sûre, je suis venue voir ça de près !

-Et accessoirement voir Rodney, j'me trompe ? Lui glissa Carson en souriant.

-Non... vous avez raison... Répondit Jennifer en rougissant.

-Allons allons mon petit, il n'y a aucune raison de rougir, vous et Rodney formez un beau couple, alors allez-y !

-Merci Carson ! S'exclama Jennifer en grimpant les marches.

-Profitez en bien avant que je m'occupe de son cas... Marmonna le doc en souriant diaboliquement avant de la suivre.

oOoOo

John se tourna vers le commandant de l'Apollo et fit une légère grimace avant de parler.

-Vous pouvez me... Commença-t-il.

-Pas de souci ! Le coupa Ellis, lieutenant Masters, renvoyez donc le colonel Sheppard sur Atlantis.

-Bien monsieur.

-Ce fut un plaisir, colonel ! Lui répondit John en le saluant ironiquement.

Un flash blanc et le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis disparut de la passerelle du vaisseau.

-Pour moi également... Ricana tout bas le commandant de l'Apollo.

oOoOo

A peine avait-il quitté le vaisseau que John arrivait déjà dans la salle de contrôle de la cité.

-Salut tout l'monde ! Lança-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

McKay, un grand sourire aux lèvres respira un bon coup et s'approcha vivement du militaire.

-John ! S'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant fortement.

Surpris et un peu embarrassé, Sheppard resta les bras ballant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis, un grand soulagement s'empara de lui en constatant que la cité avait traversé l'espace sans dommage et il répondit à l'étreinte en passant une main délicatement dans le dos du scientifique.

Jamais il n'aurait osé espérer qu'un jour il le tiendrait dans ses bras alors il en profita doublement, sachant que cette situation ne durerait pas indéfiniment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Rodney ? Colonel Sheppard ? Entendirent-ils.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent très vite et dans un bel ensemble, époussetèrent leurs vêtements et tirèrent sur ce même vêtement en toussotant.

-Jennifer ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Je venais voir si tout allait bien et je vois que c'est le cas apparemment... Lâcha-t-elle en plissant le nez et en regardant les deux hommes à tour de rôle.

-Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

John et Rodney se tournèrent comme un seul homme et regardèrent celui qui les sortait d'une situation qui les embarrassait quelque peu. Reprenant son contrôle, John s'approcha de lui en souriant franchement.

-Carson ! Vous vous en êtes sortis comme un chef ! Lui lança-t-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Et bien vous voyez, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Rajouta le scientifique.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Rodney ! Mais je n'oublie pas ce que je vous ai promis ! Rajouta le doc en souriant encore plus.

Le scientifique déglutit et se pinça les lèvres en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir sortir du bourbier dans lequel il était fourré jusqu'au cou...

-Puisque tout le monde est là, si nous allions voir où ce cher docteur nous a posé ? Annonça alors Woolsey.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Approuvèrent John et Rodney en même temps.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. L'un en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et l'autre en prenant le bras de son amie, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait...

oOoOo

Carson Beckett, chirurgien en chef de la cité d'Atlantis, enfin ex chirurgien en chef, regardait avec plaisir les personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis et qui étaient là, avec lui. Ils avaient tous un air satisfait sur le visage. Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, ils avaient appris par le colonel Sheppard que le vaisseau ruche qui menaçait d'envahir la planète Terre avait été détruit. Atlantis était de retour chez elle après avoir passé des milliers d'années dans une autre galaxie, le vol s'était très bien passé et la cité était posée sur l'eau sans dommage et grâce à lui !

Son ami Rodney avait l'air un peu soucieux et regardait droit devant lui. Pourtant, il avait à son bras une femme à qui il plaisait visiblement. Alors pourquoi avait-il cet air là ?

Le docteur poussa un soupir en se demandant s'il allait mettre sa menace d'examen médical poussé à exécution, parce qu'il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui gênait le scientifique. Il n'était pas psychologue mais il se fit la promesse de l'aider quand même. Son regard quitta le couple et il se mit à sourire en regardant les membres du personnel présent sur le balcon. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur le magnifique Golden Gate Bridge. Tous sauf un. Enfin deux s'il se comptait.

Rodney était près de Jennifer, John était près de Teyla, Ronon était avec Amélia et enfin Woolsey était appuyé sur la rambarde à ses côtés.

Mais si tout le monde regardait la vue avec un air soulagé, le colonel Sheppard n'en faisait pas partit. Lui, il avait un air presque désabusé en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers le scientifique et sa jeune collègue.

Pourquoi avait-il ce comportement ?

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Teyla en regardant le pont qui brillait sous le soleil.

-Oui... Soupira John.

Carson fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que le militaire avait répondu à l'Athosienne alors qu'il regardait le scientifique en penchant légèrement la tête.

Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais Beckett n'avait vu le colonel Sheppard réagir comme ça. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre lui et le scientifique ?

Ce ne serait pas la première fois mais là, le docteur avait l'impression que c'était différent.

Il regarda alors attentivement le couple que formaient Rodney et Jennifer et remarqua que si la jeune femme se serrait contre le scientifique presque possessivement, McKay était raide comme un piquet et gardait obstinément sa main gauche dans sa poche, la droite étant retenue par celle de Jennifer qui la gardait autour de son cou.

Réaction tout à fait étrange de la part du scientifique et que le docteur finit par traduire comme étant de la retenue et un certain malaise à se laisser aller ainsi devant du monde.

_Oui, ça doit être ça..._ Se dit-il en souriant.

Surtout que s'il s'en référait au nombre de boites de préservatifs qu'il lui avait demandé depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, il devait passer de bonnes soirées avec sa charmante collègue...

Mais tout cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le militaire avait l'air malheureux. Atlantis était sur Terre et la menace Wraith avait disparu alors qu'avait-il ?

Après un instant, Carson pensa que justement, c'était parce qu'Atlantis était de nouveau sur Terre. Finit les balades dans l'espace avec un jumper, finit les montées d'adrénaline quand l'équipe visitait une planète dont ils ne savaient rien et avec tous les éventuels risques qui en découlaient, finit les rencontres avec d'autres peuplades plus ou moins évoluées et avec lesquelles ils faisaient des échanges fructueux ou non.

Et surtout, finit les sorties avec ses amis Ronon et Teyla et Rodney...

Le militaire devait sans doute se demander ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour sur Terre.

Après tout, quand ils avaient passé la porte il y avait déjà cinq ans de cela, ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir revenir. Ils s'étaient alors tous fait à l'idée de rester à tout jamais dans une autre galaxie et cette décision avait changé leur vie.

Sauf que maintenant, ils devaient tous se refaire une vie, reprendre des habitudes et en perdre d'autres.

Ils allaient tous devoir réapprendre à vivre...

oOoOo

-J'avais oublié à quel point la Terre était belle... Murmura Woolsey.

-J'avais oublié à quel point votre planète était bruyante... Grogna Ronon.

-Pourtant, avec tout le bruit qu'vous faites à vous tout seul... Marmonna John en grimaçant.

Cette réflexion fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui et puis Amélia ne put se retenir et pouffa légèrement avant de se mettre à rire franchement. Ce fut le début d'une bonne grosse et franche rigolade qui détendit cette atmosphère un peu particulière.

Et Carson remarqua que son ami Rodney gardait son air pincé. Mais il était tellement rare de le voir rire que finalement, il cessa de le fixer. Si le scientifique avait le moindre souci, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour en parler...

oOoOo

Ils eurent tous la paix pendant quelques heures, avant que le haut commandement ne leur demande gentiment de quitter la cité.  
Ce qu'il fallait traduire par : Dégagez vite fait !

L'E2PZ n'ayant plus à la protéger des tirs répétés des vaisseaux ruches, il avait maintenant toute la puissance nécessaire au maintien du bouclier d'invisibilité. Et le CSI avait décidé également qu'à partir de maintenant, elle leur appartenait.

Faire leur valise n'avait pas été une chose facile. Il y avait comme un arrière-goût de déjà vu et ça ne plaisait à personne. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Ou allaient-ils vivre ?

Et leurs amis Ronon et Teyla, qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Les deux Pégasiens n'avaient aucune attache sur Terre, ni famille, ni connaissances autre que ceux et celles avec qui ils avaient vécu pendant ces cinq dernières années.

Mais une page se tournait et de toute façon, ils devaient tous faire avec...

oOoOo

_Deux mois plus tard..._

John n'avait pas de soucis, il avait retrouvé la place qu'il avait occupée brièvement au SGC, quand les anciens les avaient obligés à partir. Ce n'était pas le grand bonheur mais il faisait avec.

Il effectuait des sorties mais lui et les membres de sa nouvelle équipe n'avaient pas les mêmes affinités et ses amis lui manquaient. Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils étaient de retour sur Terre et il en était à ce point déprimé qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas se faire muter et repartir en Antarctique. Seulement voilà, comme il était maintenant le seul qui maitrisait le gène parfaitement, il était sûr que sa demande serait refusée. Mais pourquoi diable le général O'Neill avait-il décidé de partir à la retraite ?

Il n'aurait pas pu attendre encore un peu ?

Après tout, cela n'aurait jamais fait que deux fois qu'il aurait tenté de la prendre...

Et ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?

John ricana en faisant tourner la petite maquette d'avion qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il allait devoir se faire une raison et très vite...

Mais pour l'instant, une chose envahissait son esprit. Qu'allait-il mettre pour le diner de ce soir ?

oOoOo

Rodney retrouva le labo dans lequel il avait été affecté lors de son précédent séjour sur Terre. Mais s'il prenait plaisir à découvrir que la technologie avait fait de gros progrès depuis qu'il avait quitté sa planète, les artéfacts que son ancienne équipe et lui trouvaient lors de leurs missions lui manquaient.

Ceux que les équipes SG ramenaient étaient intéressants mais il n'y avait plus l'excitation de la découverte.

Maintenant, il restait presque toujours cloitré dans le labo et tout ce qui était trouvé lui était amené sur un plateau. Finit l'adrénaline qui stimulait le corps quand il se trouvait face à des Wraiths ou tout autre alien belliqueux. Et ses amis lui manquaient.

Ils devaient se retrouver le soir même pour diner, mais il n'y avait plus la magie d'antan...

oOoOo

Teyla et son compagnon vivaient avec leur fils dans une des petites maisons de Fort Carson situé à quelques kilomètres de Cheyenne Mountain. Comme ils n'étaient pas vraiment l'habitude des us et coutumes des terriens, ils prenaient doucement leurs marques. Teyla entrainait les jeunes militaires de la base et Kanaan rendait de menus services aux voisins. La vie au grand air lui avait énormément manqué et il prenait plaisir à discuter avec les gens. Mais pour l'instant, il devait convaincre Teyla qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de leur fils, le temps qu'elle retrouve tous ses amis pour le diner qui était prévu pour le soir même...

oOoOo

Ronon habitait la maison située juste à côté de celle de Teyla et lui aussi entrainait les jeune recrues. Il recevait souvent la visite d'Amélia qui se faisait un plaisir de lui faire découvrir toutes les choses qu'elle appréciait et le Satédien se rendait compte qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Comme c'était tout nouveau pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de laisser leur relation toute fraiche s'épanouir à son rythme. Mais pour l'instant, la jeune technicienne devait convaincre Ronon que pour un diner en ville, son manteau long ainsi que son pantalon en cuir n'étaient pas des plus discrets...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Ça y est, ils sont enfin sur Terre !  
Mais qu'est-ce que l'avenir va leur réserver ?  
Vous le saurez en continuant de lire cette histoire et en attendant, moi je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout l'monde !

Je vais essayer de respecter mon rythme de publication mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le tenir. J'vous explique pourquoi :

La semaine dernière mon homme est allé seul (moi, j'ai plus d'vacances^^) dans la maison de campagne de ses parents pour y faire quelques travaux et malheureusement, il s'est fait un remake de "Massacre à la tronçonneuse" et ça a donné "J'me massacre le pied à la tronçonneuse"...

Donc branle-bas le combat, je suis allée le chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital et on est rentré à la maison ensuite. Et j'peux vous garantir que faire presque 800km entre mercredi soir et jeudi matin, ça m'a fatigué un peu. Surtout que j'étais tout de même un peu stressée et j'ai loupé la sortie d'autoroute ce qui m'a fait perdre une bonne heure ! Grrrr...

Et comme mon homme est en arrêt de travail, il est à la maison. Et comme tout homme malade qui se respecte, c'est la fin du monde à chaque fois qu'il doit se déplacer !  
Bref, s'il doit aller à l'hosto, faudra que je l'emmène alors voilà le pourquoi de la chose.  
Normalement, je ne devrais pas être trop prise au point de ne pas pouvoir poster mais je préfère prévenir.

Bon, *mode life* en pause, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que John allait retrouver ses amis. Depuis que la cité était revenue sur Terre, ils essayaient de se voir tous au moins deux fois par mois. Ils auraient bien voulu se faire une soirée chaque semaine mais avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ils n'y étaient jamais arrivés. Après avoir passé tant de temps sur une ile artificielle, on aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient apprécié de voir d'autres choses ou d'autres personnes, mais en fait, il n'en était rien.

Ils étaient bien quand ils se retrouvaient et quand malheureusement il y avait un absent, il y avait comme un vide. Il manquait une personne de leur équipe d'antan et c'est comme s'ils étaient amputés d'un de leur membre. Et ne dit-on pas : un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ?

Ils avaient vraiment pu constater que ce dicton était vrai.

C'était Teyla qui n'avait pas pu venir la dernière fois. Elle s'était excusée mais son fils avait eu une poussée dentaire et les avaient tenu éveillé elle et son mari toute la nuit.

Ça avait rappelé plein de mauvais souvenirs au militaire ainsi qu'aux autres. Comme celui où elle avait été enlevé par Michael et trimballée à travers l'espace dans un vaisseau ruche alors qu'elle était enceinte. Ou celui où John avait cru qu'il avait perdu deux de ses amis, Rodney et le major Lorne, ensevelis sous les tonnes de gravats du hangar piégé, juste après que lui et Ronon aient été sauvé par le colonel Carter.

Ce soir là, ils avaient été nostalgiques et avaient eu du mal à détendre. Puis la bonne humeur était revenue malgré tout et ils s'étaient quittés avec beaucoup de peine, chacun devant repartir vaquer à ses occupations.

Sheppard et Ronon étaient rentrés ensemble et avaient laissé Rodney retourner chez lui. Le scientifique était le seul à ne pas habiter à Fort Carson. Souvent John se demandait pour quelle raison, mais il n'osait pas lui poser la question. Il avait surtout peur d'entendre quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas trop...

Il était attiré par l'homme et il savait qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de sa part. Le scientifique était clairement hétérosexuel. Il lui avait même montré la bague qu'il avait achetée alors qu'il pensait demander à une botaniste de l'épouser. Sur le coup, il avait paru enthousiaste et l'avait vivement encouragé à le faire. Mais maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il revivait cette scène dans sa tête, sa joie, même si elle avait été un peu fictive, lui donnait envie de vomir.

S'il pouvait retourner dans le passé, la bague aurait été jetée par la fenêtre et Rodney se serait retrouvé embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache même plus comment il s'appelait. Il aurait été ensuite couché sur la table avec un John entre les jambes qui lui aurait prouvé combien il l'aimait.

Mais il évitait de penser à ça parce que ça avait tendance à lui donner des envies pas très catholique...

Mais ce soir, ils seraient tous réunis. Tout le monde avait répondu présent et ils devaient se retrouver dans un restaurant que John avait choisi. Un petit établissement sympa et décontracté, le genre d'endroit où les deux Pégasiens seraient à l'aise. Parce que si Teyla s'adaptait relativement bien, il devait avouer qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Ronon. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'ennuyer son ami en réservant dans un endroit trop chic. Le genre d'endroit où lui-même ne serait de toute façon pas très à l'aise non plus...

oOoOo

-Bon, je mets laquelle, la blanche ou la bleue ?

-La bleue met tes yeux en valeur mais la blanche fait un plus classe. Met la blanche !

Rodney regarda les deux chemises et garda en main celle que Jennifer désignait. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus sur Terre et un mois qu'ils avaient pris la décision de vivre ensemble. Jennifer avait été embauchée dans un grand hôpital et avait des horaires assez irréguliers. Rodney profitait des soirées où elle était de garde pour rester en caleçon et tee-shirt, avachi sur le canapé du salon en mangeant de la pizza.

Mais pour ce soir, il avait l'intention de s'habiller correctement tout en étant décontracté. Après tout, il allait retrouver des amis avec lesquels il avait vécu pendant cinq ans et en portant pratiquement toujours le même style de vêtements et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se déguiser en pingouin. Alors quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sur le lit...

-Mais... c'est quoi ça ?

-Au fait, je t'ai sorti un pantalon et une veste, ça ira très bien avec la chemise blanche ! Lui cria Jennifer qui était allée dans la salle de bain.

-J'vais pas à l'opéra, j'vais juste au resto et j'vais pas mettre un smoking ! S'exclama-t-il en lorgnant d'un drôle d'air le pantalon noir à et la veste assortie.

-C'est pas un smoking, c'est juste un costume. Parce que je veux que tu sois le plus beau ce soir... Entendit-il alors tout près de lui.

-Tu crois que je dois être habillé comme un pingouin pour être beau ?

-Non, tu as raison, tu dois juste être toi... je t'aime... Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Sans répondre, Rodney se tourna et la prit dans ses bras en souriant. La jeune femme soupira discrètement et accepta l'étreinte, fataliste. Ça ne serait pas ce soir qu'il lui répondrait. Et à vrai dire, elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas lui forcer un peu la main. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils avaient de chouettes discussions sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ils avaient des relations sexuelles qu'elle trouvait tout à fait satisfaisante, enfin bref, ils étaient bien ensemble. Alors quoi ?

-Bon, j'vais me préparer ! Lâcha-t-elle finalement en s'approchant du placard.

-Tu vas où ? S'étonna McKay.

-Mais avec toi voyons ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais revoir toute la fine équipe sans moi !

-Et bien... en fait... si... Murmura Rodney en prenant ses affaires d'un air désabusé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Lui demanda Jennifer en posant une robe sur le matelas.

-Tu vas t'habiller comme ça ? S'exclama-t-il en omettant volontairement de répéter ce qu'il avait dit.

-Bah oui ! J'adore cette petite robe mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la mettre ! D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai acheté...

-J'me l'demande aussi... Marmonna le scientifique en regardant la fameuse petite robe en question.

Du coup, il comprit pourquoi elle lui avait sorti un costume. La robe en lamé noir était sans doute très chic, mais certainement pas pour une soirée telle qu'il était sûr que le militaire l'avait organisée.

-Tu veux bien me faire plaisir et le mettre ? Lui demanda Jennifer en montrant le costume de la main.

Rodney inspira profondément. Autant il aimait les prises de becs avec Sheppard, Beckett, Zelenka ou même Ronon, autant il détestait le chantage.

-Ok... Capitula-t-il quand même.

Mais il détestait encore plus les conflits...

oOoOo

C'était Sheppard qui avait pris la décision de contacter ses ex partenaires afin de passer une soirée ensemble. Et là, il souriait bêtement en étant planté devant son armoire, dans sa chambre.

-Bon, la blanche ou la bleue ? Demanda-t-il à son miroir.

_/La blanche fait un peu trop habillé, tu trouves pas ?/_ Se répondit-il en déformant un peu sa voix.

-Ok, je prends la bleue, c'est plus décontracté...

_/Avec ton pantalon noir, ça ira très bien !/_

-Oui, je sais... J'chui trop bien avec ! Se complimenta-t-il.

Après s'être enfin habillé, après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à se coiffer, enfin à essayer, il prit son blouson de cuir, ses clefs et sortit en sifflotant joyeusement. Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir tous ses amis.

Et tout particulièrement un. Même si celui-ci ne devait jamais découvrir ce qu'il faisait avec lui dans ses rêves les plus secrets...

oOoOo

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'occuperais de Torren alors tu vas me faire plaisir et sortir d'ici !

-Tu me mets dehors ?

-Oui ! Confirma Kanaan en souriant. Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu finiras par être en retard alors file !

Teyla regarda son compagnon et s'approcha de lui en souriant également. Ils avaient surmontés des tas d'épreuves que plus d'un couple n'aurait pas supportés mais ils étaient restés unis. Elle l'aimait tellement...

-Bon d'accord. Mais si jamais...

-File ! Gronda-t-il en la menaçant gentiment du doigt.

-Je suis terrifiée ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Mais j'espère bien ! Rétorqua son mari en la poussant hors de la maison.

Teyla se tourna une dernière fois et sourit en refermant doucement la porte. Mais une fois fait, elle s'appuya dessus en respirant à fond afin de se calmer. Même si effectivement elle avait une confiance absolue envers son compagnon, c'était la première fois qu'elle abandonnait son bébé. Aussitôt après avoir pensé ce mot, elle se morigéna. Elle n'abandonnait pas son fils, elle le laissait simplement avec son père et ce, seulement pour une soirée.

Secouant la tête, elle se décolla de la porte et descendit les quelques marches puis grimpa dans la voiture de John qui l'attendait bien sagement garé devant chez elle...

oOoOo

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que John et Teyla étaient assis à une table du restaurant qu'ils virent entrer Ronon. Sheppard allait lever la main pour lui dire de venir quand il vit un serveur s'approcher de lui et lui parler. Ronon était un peu brut de fonderie mais c'était une personne qui savait tout de même se tenir en public, même si ce n'était pas vraiment la situation qu'il préférait.

Sept années à devoir échapper aux Wraiths avaient laissé quelques traces et John était prêt à se lever pour lui filer un coup de main quand finalement, il changea d'avis, ayant vu le serveur lui indiquer calmement la table où ils étaient. Le Satédien remercia l'homme qui le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur la plus improbable coiffure qu'il n'ait sans doute jamais vue. Est-ce que ce client savait que les dreadlocks n'étaient plus à la mode depuis un bon bout de temps ?

Mais comme il faisait près de trente bons centimètres de plus que lui, il aurait pu entrer dans le restaurant avec un chignon rose qu'il n'aurait rien dit !

-Sheppard, Teyla...

-Salut Ronon ! Je suis content de vous voir !

-Moi aussi. Répliqua le Satédien en s'asseyant.

-Alors Ronon, comment allez-vous ce soir ? Lui demanda l'Athosienne.

-Ça va...

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop à la base ? Les sorties doivent vous manquer... Continua John.

Ils avaient beau habiter près l'un de l'autre et travailler sur la base, ils ne se voyaient pas tant que ça.

-A vous aussi, j'me trompe ?

-Oh moi... je sors... mais c'est pas pareil sans vous... Soupira John un brin nostalgique.

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama une voix enjouée.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois et sourirent en voyant Rodney. Et si Ronon le salua tout à fait normalement, ainsi que Teyla, ce ne fut pas le cas du militaire qui le regarda sans bouger.

-Ça va Sheppard ? S'inquiéta McKay devant son mutisme.

-Vous êtes... vous êtes...

-N'est-il pas magnifique ? Continua une voix à sa place.

Le militaire était tout à fait d'accord avec le commentaire. Le pantalon noir et la veste assortie allait à merveille à Rodney. Et s'ils avaient été seuls, même s'il était absolument superbe dans cette tenue, Rodney ne l'aurait pas gardé longtemps...

Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et retint à grand peine de faire la grimace quand il vit qui accompagnait le scientifique.

-Dr Keller...

-Oh voyons, vous pouvez m'appelez Jennifer !

-D'accord... Jennifer. Excusez-moi mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Ce n'est pas que vous dérangez mais... asseyez-vous donc... Rajouta le militaire en se rendant compte qu'il avait été à la limite de l'impolitesse avec elle.

Ronon prit place à droite de John et Rodney se mit en face. Et si la présence de la doctoresse étonna Sheppard, et l'énerva un peu il faut le dire, il se prit comme une grande claque en pleine figure quand il vit que Rodney se relevait précipitamment pour tirer la chaise sur laquelle elle prit place en souriant. Sourire qu'il eut aussitôt envie de lui faire avaler. Et avec toutes ses dents en prime...

Mais comme il avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience, il se fit violence et sourit à la tablée, fier d'avoir pu réunir ses amis.

oOoOo

-Alors comme ça vous vous ennuyez dans un labo ? S'étonna John.

-Oh il est bien, il est même très bien ! Il y a des gens très qualifiés, des appareils tout à fait formidables et j'ai un pass qui me donne accès à tout ! Mais j'm'ennuie... Soupira Rodney.

-Prenez donc des vacances ! Lança alors Teyla.

-J'ai pas le temps... y'a toujours quelque chose à faire...

-Et vous vous ennuyez ? Mais comment vous faites ? Lui demanda alors Ronon.

-Bosser dans un labo sans pouvoir parler à qui que ce soit de ce que je fais est frustrant...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? S'étonna John.

-Le secret militaire ! S'emporta Rodney. Bon sang ! Quand on était sur Atlantis, je pouvais sortir avec vous, discuter des artéfacts avec vous, mais là, rien ! J'ai pas le droit d'en parler avec d'autres personnes que

celles qui bossent avec moi et c'est franchement frustrant !

- Calme-toi Rodney... et si on parlait d'autres choses ? Lança Keller en souriant.

-Je crois au contraire qu'il doit en parler, sinon, le jour ou ça va sortir, ça va faire mal ! S'exclama John.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de qui que ce soit de s'énerver comme cela. Rétorqua Jennifer calmement.

Elle était médecin et s'y connaissait mieux que lui sans aucun doute, mais là, elle devenait franchement agaçante. Mais c'était une soirée qu'il avait attendu depuis plus de quinze bons jours alors John inspira un bon coup et serra les poings fortement sous la table sans plus rien dire.

-Et si on parlait de vous ? Lança Rodney pour détourner la conversation.

-De moi ? S'étonna John. Vous savez, y'a pas grand-chose à dire...

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai une annonce à faire... Coupa Jennifer sans se démonter. Vous savez, si j'ai tenu à accompagner Rodney ce soir, c'est pour une bonne raison...

-Ah bon ? Dites-nous en plus alors ! S'exclama joyeusement Teyla.

-Et bien en fait, je sais que ça pourra vous paraitre un peu précipité mais je pense que c'est le bon moment. Rodney, ça fait maintenant un mois que l'on vit ensemble et je me sens terriblement bien avec toi alors...

_Oh non... dites-moi qu'je rêve ? Elle va pas dire ce que je crois qu'elle va dire ?_ Pensa John.

-... Rodney, je t'aime et...

_Et j'vais vomir..._

-... je crois qu'on est fait pour vivre ensemble alors... Rodney McKay, veux-tu m'épouser ?

oOoOo

_-Non. Répondit John calmement._

_ -Non ? Mais pourquoi vous dites ça ? Et de toute façon, c'est pas à vous de répondre ! S'emporta Keller._

_ -J'ai dit non parce qu'il ne va pas se marier avec une pétasse qu'est pas foutu de mettre un pied dehors sans se vautrer. C'est pas une nana comme vous qu'il lui faut, c'est quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un de solide qui saura le comprendre, l'aider et surtout, surtout qui saura l'aimer de tout son cœur... Continua John en regardant le scientifique tendrement._

_ -Oh John ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? S'exclama Rodney._

_ -Je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais alors..._

_ -Mais je ne savais même pas que je t'intéressais !_

_ -Tu ne m'intéresses pas seulement Rodney, je suis amoureux de toi..._

_ -Tu... tu... tu m'aimes ?_

_ -Hey oh ! C'est quoi c'délire ? On peut savoir c'qui vous prend Sheppard ? S'écria la blonde._

_ -C'qui m'prend ? Et bien c'est simple, Rodney ne va pas se marier avec vous, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez jamais dû venir, c'est une réunion à laquelle vous n'étiez pas invitée. Teyla n'est pas venue avec Kanaan ni son fils et vous, fallait qu'vous veniez ! Ça vous dérange pas de jouer les enquiquineuses ?_

_ -Mais... mais..._

_ -Pour quelqu'un qui a fait des études poussées, elle a pas beaucoup de conversation je trouve... Se moqua John en se levant. Bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie mais si on allait fêter ça ailleurs. Rodney, ça te dit ?_

_Le sourire aux lèvres et la main tendue, le militaire attendit que son scientifique se décide, ce que fit celui-ci rapidement. Et sans laisser le temps aux autres de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, ils quittèrent le restaurant ensemble, main dans la main..._

oOoOo

-Bah c'est-à-dire que... Bafouilla Rodney.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Euh... ou... oui... Bafouilla Rodney d'une petite voix

-Alors on va s'marier ! Vous ne nous félicitez pas colonel ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Retombant brusquement de son nuage, Sheppard la regarda et une soudaine envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête s'empara de lui. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas armé ce soir...

-Si si... toutes mes félicitations ! S'exclama-t-il alors en serrant la main du scientifique.

Et là, John remarqua que la doctoresse le regardait avec un air très satisfait...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'vous laisse, je vais faire une sieste. Remontez-moi le moral en m'envoyant tout plein de reviews !

Je réponds toujours, que vous soyez enregistré ou non !

Alors merci d'avance !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout l'monde !

Un grand merci aux 4 voir 6 personnes qui laissent une trace de leur passage !  
J'adore toujours autant lire vos commentaires et j'espère que vous recevez une réponse à chaque fois, sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, je corrigerais ça le plus rapidement possible.

Mais maintenant, il est grand temps pour vous de voir la suite, alors bonne lecture !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

Le reste de la soirée fut un cauchemar pour John. Mais heureusement, Teyla avait vraiment l'air enjoué et faisait en sorte que la conversation ne retombe pas.

-Alors ? Quand avez-vous décidé de demander à Rodney de vous épouser ? Mais au fait, n'est-ce pas à l'homme de faire sa demande sur votre planète ? S'étonna l'Athosienne.

-Bah en fait... Commença Rodney.

-Ça fait un bon bout d'temps que j'y pense, mais comme mon Rodney n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lancer, j'ai pris les devants ! Après tout, les femmes ont demandé l'égalité des sexes alors pourquoi pas pour ça ? Répondit Jennifer.

_Si vous aviez vraiment obtenu l'égalité des sexes, vous auriez une paire de couilles et pas les œufs sur le plat qui vous servent de seins..._ Ricana Sheppard en lui-même.

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas tort... Approuva Teyla pour qui c'était une évidence.

-Et vous allez convoler en juste noces dans combien de temps ? Demanda finalement John en souriant.

Son sourire était sans aucun doute hypocrite mais il espérait que ça passerait inaperçu. Il appréciait McKay et même s'il avait envie de faire éclater la cervelle de sa future femme, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire du mal.

-A vrai dire, je serais curieux de savoir ça moi aussi ! Répliqua Rodney à la surprise de tout le monde en regardant Jennifer.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna Ronon.

-Je ne m'attendais déjà pas à être demandé en mariage alors...

-Mais tu es content quand même, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Keller en faisant la moue.

Et là, Sheppard lui fit une prise de judo, la faisant atterrir durement par terre sur le dos et lui défonça la tête à coup de rangers. Enfin, dans ses rêves...

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi c'est qu'un rêve ?_ Se lamenta-t-il silencieusement.

-Oui... oui, bien sûr ! Affirma McKay en lui souriant.

Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble et s'entendaient bien alors pourquoi pas ?

-Vous êtes tous invités au mariage, cela va s'en dire !

-Garçon ! S'exclama soudainement John en levant la main.

-Oui monsieur ? S'inclina respectueusement le jeune homme.

-Apportez donc une bouteille de champagne, nous avons un évènement à fêter !

-Bien sûr monsieur ! Répondit le serveur avec entrain juste avant de s'éloigner.

-Du champagne ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ronon.

-Une boisson légèrement alcoolisé avec des bulles. Vous verrez, c'est spécial mais c'est bon !

oOoOo

Le champagne avait rempli son office et John était un peu pompette. Lui qui était plutôt un adepte de la bière avait sifflé pratiquement la moitié d'une bouteille à lui tout seul. Du coup, une seconde avait été commandé et il en avait bu également. Il était un peu plus tard que l'heure à laquelle ils se quittaient d'habitude et le militaire avait bien remarqué que le serveur regardait sa montre puis l'horloge d'un air désespéré mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ses amis, même après avoir entendu la pire des mauvaises nouvelles.

-Je pense que je vais y aller, il se fait tard. John, ça vous embête si... Lui demanda Teyla.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et si Sheppard eut un léger vertige, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Keller, il se maintint au dossier de la chaise l'air de rien, en souriant.

-Oui, on devrait y aller aussi... Rajouta alors Ronon en le regardant.

-Je sais pas trop... Répondit celui-ci d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

-Je ne sais pas comment rentrer seul, je ne suis pas habitué à vos moyens de transport terriens. Insista le Satédien.

-Mais comment vous êtes venu ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Banks m'a accompagné.

-Amélia est vraiment très gentille ! Affirma Teyla.

-Vous la connaissez ? Lui demanda McKay.

-Bien sûr ! Nous avons eu des soirées entre filles et elle y était conviée ! Continua l'Athosienne.

-Ah bon ? S'exclama Jennifer avec une grimace.

La doctoresse avait entendu parler de ces fameuses soirées mais n'avait jamais eu le plaisir d'y être invitée.

Elle se renfrogna en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas été si appréciée que ça sur Atlantis...

-Vous étiez souvent de garde... S'excusa alors Teyla en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

-Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends... Répondit la blonde en reniflant pratiquement de dédain.

_Non, en fait tu comprends pas mais t'essayes de faire comme si ! Parfait !_ S'esclaffa John dans sa tête.

-On devrait rentrer nous aussi. Après tout, la soirée a été riche en évènement... Marmonna Rodney.

-Oui, pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle ! S'exclama Teyla. Mais maintenant, je vais vraiment vous laisser, Kanaan et Torren m'attendent. De toute façon, on se revoit dans quinze jours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous rentrez comment ? Demanda soudainement McKay en regardant Sheppard prendre ses clefs de voiture dans la poche de son blouson.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers les deux hommes, un peu embêtés. C'était la première fois que le militaire se comportait de cette façon, même s'il n'avait eu aucun geste ni aucune parole déplacée, le voir un peu ivre n'était pas habituel et ça les dérangeait quelque peu.

-Je crois que... je vais prendre un taxi... Répondit John en les rangeant.

Le soupir de soulagement peu discret du scientifique fit bouillir Jennifer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre eux pour qu'ils se comportent de cette façon quand ils étaient ensembles ?

Elle savait qu'ils avaient vécu des tas d'aventures quand ils partaient en mission, mais de là à se soucier l'un de l'autre comme ça alors que sur Terre il n'y avait rien à craindre, ça l'horripilait plus que tout !

Après tout, Sheppard connaissait la ville et saurait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul !

Elle allait pour en faire la remarque à son fiancé quand Ronon lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

-Je peux rentrer avec vous dans ce cas ?

-Bien sûr mon pote ! Allez, on y va ! Teyla, vous venez avec nous ?

L'Athosienne hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'accord, consciente qu'il avait dû prendre la bonne décision après avoir entendu le soupir de Rodney. Même si elle se demandait avec perplexité ce que pouvait bien être un "taxi". De toute façon, même si John avait été dans son état normal, jamais les Pégasiens ne seraient rentrés seuls étant donné qu'ils partaient toujours tous les trois ensembles.

Ils habitaient presque l'un à côté de l'autre et il jouait les chauffeurs avec plaisir, même si la personne à qui il aurait bien fait le coup de la panne d'essence n'était jamais avec eux...

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le comptoir afin de payer leur repas quand John prit les devants et annonça qu'il leur offrait étant donné qu'il avait consommé un peu plus que les autres. Bien sûr, son ancienne équipe se rebella un peu, mais un index levé et un regard impérieux vint vite à bout de leur pitoyable tentative et finalement, ils acceptèrent tous en riant. Le serveur accepta avec un soulagement non feint la carte de crédit et espéra que le client ne tiquerait pas en voyant la somme absolument astronomique imprimée sur le ticket.

Et quand toute la troupe sortit, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il débarrassa la table, pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait s'offrir avec la petite prime que ne manquerait pas de lui donner son patron en constatant qu'il avait réussi à vendre deux bouteilles de champagne les plus chères de la carte !

oOoOo

Teyla fit connaissance assez vite avec les taxis. Même si elle en avait déjà vu parce qu'ils étaient facilement reconnaissables avec leur couleur jaune et leur manière de conduire assez spéciale, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de monter à l'intérieur. Et Ronon encore moins. Le chauffeur les emmena à destination sans encombre et après avoir laissé descendre les deux Pégasiens à l'entrée de Fort Carson, John changea d'avis brusquement.

-Ramenez-moi à Colorado Springs... voilà l'adresse... Lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit bout de papier.

Habitué aux désirs plus ou moins étrange de ses clients, le chauffeur se contenta d'un "ok" avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre la direction indiquée. Quinze kilomètres de plus et John descendit après avoir payé mais resta planté sur le trottoir pendant un moment, avant de se décider à appuyer sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes et plusieurs appuis plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Mais qui est le con qui s'invite chez les gens à cette heure-ci ? Brailla une voix en colère.

-C'est moi...

L'homme appuya alors sur un interrupteur et la lumière du porche s'alluma, aveuglant John qui porta vivement la main devant ses yeux.

-Sheppard ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je peux rentrer ?

-T'as bu ?

-Un peu...

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer alors que t'es bourré ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Alors, je peux oui ou non ? S'énerva le militaire.

-T'as pas d'ordre à me donner ici et je suis chez moi !

-C'est pas la peine de gueuler, j'te laisse ! S'emporta soudainement John en faisant demi-tour.

-Ok, ok... maintenant qu'tu m'as réveillé tu peux rentrer... Capitula l'homme en soupirant.

Il ne vit pas la petite moue satisfaite du militaire et referma la porte derrière celui-ci.

-Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Ironisa son hôte.

Sheppard se retourna et avec un petit sourire lubrique, il s'avança de façon à être presque collé contre lui.

-Ça... juste ça... Grogna-t-il en posant une main sur son entrejambe.

-Tu te pointes à deux heures du mat' pour t'envoyer en l'air ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis juste bon à écarter les cuisses pour toi ? S'indigna l'homme en reculant vivement.

-C'est pas c'que tu cherches toi aussi ? Du plaisir facile, sans contrainte et sans attaches ? J'te demanderais pas en mariage si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Ricana le militaire en se rapprochant et en le touchant à nouveau.

Mais le simple fait d'avoir prononcé le mot "mariage" le ramena à ce qu'il avait entendu lors de la soirée au restaurant. Rodney allait se marier...

Un sentiment de pure haine s'empara de lui en pensant que ce n'était pas à ses côtés que le scientifique allait vivre mais avec une femme. Une femme qu'il avait finie par détester jusqu'à vouloir qu'elle disparaisse de la surface de la Terre. Ce n'était pas juste mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait parce qu'il était malheureux. Et l'homme qui était en face de lui allait combler le manque d'affection dont il avait cruellement besoin.

-Pas... pas ici... Bafouilla l'homme en réagissant malgré lui à la caresse.

-On s'en fout de l'endroit... j'pourrais te prendre contre un mur si j'le voulais...

-Oui mais pas moi ! S'exclama alors son amant en le repoussant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? Tu faisais pas autant de chichi avant !

-On est sur Terre, pas sur Atlantis où tu pouvais me donner des ordres. Je ne bosse plus pour l'armée et de plus, je suis chez moi ici, t'es pas dans un bordel alors même si ça t'embête, tu vas me respecter ! Enfin, si tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire !

John en resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première que l'un de ses partenaires lui parlait sur ce ton. Bon, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avait bien mérité cette remontrance.

-Ok. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran... Lâcha John.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle ce soir...

-C'est grave ? S'inquiéta l'autre.

-Oui. Enfin non... enfin si... enfin, pour moi...

-Raconte...

John leva la tête et le regarda. Il connaissait l'homme depuis cinq ans et ils étaient amants depuis trois. Mais pouvait-il se permettre de lui parler de ce qui le tracassait ?

Assurément non. Après tout, leur histoire était basée sur le sexe et uniquement le sexe.

-J'ai envie de toi... Grogna-t-il pour toute réponse en le poussant vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'homme leva les yeux au plafond. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'avait pu lui dire Sheppard, il restait un amant exceptionnel, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

-T'as une main, sers toi en ! Lança-t-il en arrêtant de reculer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Juste que si tu veux tirer un coup, c'était pas la peine de venir. J'en ai marre que tu t'pointes quand t'en a envie et d'être obligé de répondre présent à chaque fois. J'ai une nouvelle vie ici et je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher à cause de toi.

Sheppard se sentait assez mal après avoir entendu les reproches qu'il savait justifiés. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un véritable enfoiré envers ses amants, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais celui qu'il aimait alors il se vengeait sur les autres. C'était une logique tout à fait

discutable et il s'en voulu soudainement. Il devait changer de comportement sinon, plus aucun des hommes qu'il fréquentait ne voudrait le revoir. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la façon dont celui qu'il était venu déranger ce soir l'avait accueilli. Et il y avait fort à parier que ce serait pareil avec les autres...

-Je suis désolé. Je vais te laisser, bonsoir... Dit-il alors en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Reste. Il est tard, tu as l'air crevé alors reste. On est vendredi soir, je suppose que tu bosses pas demain et moi non plus alors reste...

-Tu n'as pas à être aussi aimable alors que je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien !

-Je sais... Soupira l'autre. Mais à ta place, je n'aimerais pas rester seul à ruminer alors reste.

John batailla un instant avec lui-même et après quelques secondes, il abandonna la lutte et se retourna.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'm'étais promis à moi-même que plus jamais tu ne viendrais dans mon lit et qu'est-ce que

je suis entrain de faire ? Exactement le contraire... Se moqua l'autre de lui-même.

-Faut croire que je ne dois pas être si nul que ça...

-Non... et c'est bien ça le problème. Même si je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te vouloir. Je suis pathétique...

_Pas autant que moi..._ Pensa John.

Il sentit une main soulever son menton et ne résista pas. Son amant avait raison, ils étaient tous les deux pathétiques à souhait. L'un voulant oublier son amour impossible dans les bras d'un autre qui était devenu accro à leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Un baiser lui fit penser à autre chose pendant un court instant. Le temps pour lui de sentir une main lui caresser les cheveux pendant que l'autre était entrain de déboutonner habilement son pantalon et de le baisser le plus qu'il pouvait le faire sans lâcher sa bouche.

John se débarrassa de l'encombrant vêtement après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et se laissa entrainer vers le canapé sur lequel il s'écroula plus qu'autre chose.

Puis il vit l'autre s'accroupir entre ses jambes et plus rien n'exista. Les lèvres qui embrassaient les siennes quelques secondes plus tôt glissaient maintenant sur son sexe pourtant sans vigueur, l'entourant et le cajolant.

-Je t'ai connu plus en forme... Murmura son amant en le masturbant alors énergiquement.

-Mummm...

Sheppard était bien, même si l'alcool qu'il avait bu faisait qu'il avait du mal à avoir une érection digne de ce nom, il se sentait bien. Et le traitement que lui faisait subir la main finit par avoir l'effet escompté. Il devint enfin suffisamment dur et il apprécia de retrouver la chaude humidité de la bouche qui se remit à le sucer avec ardeur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se regarda entrer et sortir et il pensa à ce moment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il aimerait faire. C'était être à la place de son amant mais entre les jambes de Rodney, pouvoir le caresser, pouvoir lui donner du plaisir avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, avec son corps...

L'aimer, le faire jouir, le voir jouir et lui crier son amour alors qu'ils seraient passionnément enlacés...

Et puis la sensation chaude disparue soudainement. John ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et vit son amant se redresser et prendre un sachet dans le tiroir du meuble à côté du canapé.

-Tu planques des capotes dans ton salon ? S'étonna John.

-Faut toujours être prévoyant... Répondit l'autre en déchirant délicatement le petit emballage.

Puis il l'étira soigneusement sur le membre de John. Satisfait, il se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'asseoir sur la colonne de chair qu'il maintint droite à l'aide d'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre s'était posée sur l'épaule de John. Sheppard ferma les yeux sous la sensation encore plus prenante d'être enveloppé et serré dans les chairs délicates et il ne bougea pas. Il était sans doute égoïste mais jamais il ne blesserait volontairement celui qui lui offrait son corps et il attendait toujours qu'il fasse le premier mouvement.

-OhhhOohHH... c'est toujours aussi bon... mummm... Chuchota son amant en s'empalant complètement.

John se demanda soudain ce qu'il ressentirait si c'était Rodney qui était sur lui.

Serait-ce aussi bon ? Serait-ce meilleur ?

Meilleur, sans aucun doute.

Il avait entendu dire que faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aimait était toujours fantastique, que le plaisir ressentit était divin. Mais après avoir entendu la nouvelle de ce soir, il ne le saurait jamais...

Il se mit à gémir soudainement alors que les vas et vient s'accélérèrent, l'homme montait et descendait en s'aidant de ses jambes et il sentait que l'orgasme montait en lui rapidement. Et puis vint le moment où son esprit se vida de toutes choses, il ne restait que la sensation bienfaisante de l'orgasme qui envahissait ses reins. Il posa rudement ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et la jouissance les saisit pratiquement au même moment.

Et Bates se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Entendre l'homme qui était en lui prononcer le prénom d'un autre au moment de l'orgasme était une chose qu'il ne supportait plus...

oOoOo

Le trajet du retour de Rodney et Jennifer se fit dans un silence pas très confortable. Et sitôt la porte de l'appartement fermé, le scientifique attaqua.

-On aurait pu en parler un peu tous les deux avant, tu crois pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Ta demande en mariage ! Il a fallu que tu attendes d'être devant les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi ! De quoi j'avais l'air, hein ?

-Les personnes qui comptent le plus ? S'exclama Jennifer en grimaçant, et je compte pour quoi, moi ?

Rodney la regarda pendant un court instant avant de détourner les yeux.

-J'vais m'coucher... Lâcha-t-il en colère.

Il la planta dans l'entrée et sans se préoccuper d'elle, il entra dans la chambre dont il claqua la porte. Sidérée, Keller le regarda s'éloigner et disparaitre. Ça devait être leur plus belle journée et il avait tout gâché !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Rodney se réveille enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

Plusieurs d'entre vous ont apparemment une dent, (que dis-je, c'est plutôt un énorme croc^^) contre Jennifer alors je pense que voir Rodney réagir comme ça vous a fait plaisir !

Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu...

Héhéhéhé...

Mais ça sera pour la semaine prochaine !

En attendant, passez tous une excellente semaine.

Bizz

Ticœur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Vous avez été touchés par les orages, vous ?

Chez moi, ça a grondé et il a plu mais pas tant que ça finalement.

Bon, je vous laisse lire et merci d'être là !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

Restée seule debout dans l'entrée, Jennifer n'en revenait pas. L'homme qu'elle avait demandé en mariage revenait sur sa parole ? Mais de quoi aurait-elle l'air devant ses collègues ?

Elle leur avait certifié qu'elle reviendrait bientôt avec une bague de fiançailles suivie rapidement d'une alliance ! Est-ce qu'il avait ne serait-ce que pensé à ce qu'elle allait ressentir en entendant ça ?

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'était qu'un obscur petit scientifique qui avait eu la chance d'avoir été choisi pour participer à une expédition sur une autre planète !

En colère, elle marcha de long en large en réfléchissant à la vie quelque peu minable qu'elle menait. Dire qu'elle aurait pu s'enticher de quelqu'un de plus prestigieux, dire qu'elle avait refusé les avances pas très discrètes du chef de service de chirurgie plastique parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui être infidèle...

Maintenant, elle se demandait si tout ce qu'elle avait supporté jusque-là en valait le coup. Exaspérée, elle secoua la tête et inspira à fond puis prit la direction de la chambre à coucher, décidée à avoir une explication avec son fiancé. Mais au moment de baisser la poignée, elle changea d'avis et fit demi-tour. Prenant un stylo dans son sac à main, elle écrivit quelque chose sur un petit bout de papier et le laissa sur la table basse, bien en évidence.

Elle renfila son manteau prit son sac et sortit. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire dans un patelin paumé comme ça et regretta de ne pas habiter une plus grande ville où il y aurait des magasins ou des bars ouverts tout la nuit. Elle n'était pas spécialement adepte de la boisson, mais ce soir, elle aurait bien volontiers vidé quelques verres, histoire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le bus qui arrivait alors qu'elle traversait la route...

oOoOo

John ouvrit les yeux. Il était à moitié nu sur le canapé et seul. Il fit jouer ses épaules et ses bras afin de les assouplir un peu et se redressa difficilement. Puis il poussa un lamentable gémissement en s'appuyant de nouveau lourdement sur le dossier.

-Tiens... Entendit-il alors.

Devant lui se tenait Bates et celui-ci lui tendait un verre d'une main et deux comprimés de l'autre.

-Prend ça, c'est de l'aspirine...

-'rci...

-De rien. Je suis fatigué alors je te laisse prendre une douche avant de partir, moi, je vais m'coucher !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Trois heure du mat'. Y'a des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain. Par contre, tu remettras tes fringues... désolé...

-Tu m'vires ?

-Je viens de te dire que je suis fatigué ! Répéta Bates.

-A d'autre... dit moi ce que tu as vraiment envie de me dire et après j'me casse.

-D'accord. C'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Oublie mon adresse et ne cherche plus jamais à me voir sauf si c'est pour le boulot. Même si je doute que ça arrive...

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander John, même s'il avait une idée de la raison.

-Je veux avoir le droit de trouver une personne avec qui je pourrais être enfin moi-même et tant qu'on se verra, je sais que ça sera impossible. De toute façon, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Quoi ? Croassa John qui avait un peu peur de ce qu'était entrain de dire son amant. Enfin, ex amant.

-McKay est celui que tu veux

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Sheppard en se levant.

-Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi c'est son nom qu'tu dis quand tu jouis ?

-J'ai pas pu faire ça ? Murmura John atterré.

-Si. Et pas qu'une fois... et j'en ai marre alors on arrête tout. Tu as été le chef militaire d'Atlantis et même si on n'était pas d'accord sur certaines choses, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de fort alors prend ton courage à deux mains et va lui parler !

-Je peux pas...

-Si tu peux ! S'énerva Bates de le voir si faible.

-Non !

-Alors je le ferais si t'en es pas capable !

-Non ! Il ne faut rien lui dire ! De toute façon c'est trop tard, il va se marier...

oOoOo

Rodney se coucha en colère. Il avait eu raison de dire à Jennifer ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Il avait beau s'être montré un peu enjoué lors du repas, il n'en avait pas moins été surpris, et plutôt désagréablement, par la demande de sa petite amie. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le mariage !

Après sa lamentable tentative avec la botaniste de la cité, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se ridiculiser de la sorte et voilà qu'elle avait osé le faire. Il savait que quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, elle attendait la même chose de lui. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord mais arrivaient à comprendre le point de vue de l'autre et s'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes centres d'intérêts, ils étaient suffisamment cultivés pour avoir des sujets de conversation assez variés.

Mais la vérité le frappa soudainement, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Cette constatation le mit un peu mal à l'aise parce qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler et qu'ils mettent les choses à plat entre eux. Il était lâche, il l'admettait sans problème, mais il ne l'était pas au point de laisser cette situation s'éterniser. Ils devraient se séparer et mener leur vie chacun de leur côté. Fort de cette décision, Rodney se calla confortablement et s'endormit, ne doutant pas que Jennifer viendrait se coucher tranquillement après avoir réfléchit...

oOoOo

-J'l'ai pas vu ! J'l'ai pas vu ! Elle a traversé alors que j'arrivais et j'ai rien pu faire ! Oh mon dieu...

-Quelqu'un à une couverture ?

-Tenez, prenez mon blouson !

-Les secours, quelqu'un a appelé les secours ?

-Oui moi ! Ils envoient une ambulance !

-Rod... ney...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Prononça doucement la personne en se penchant.

-Rod... ney Mc... Kay... prév... prév'nez le…

L'homme allait pour fouiller dans son sac quand il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance et il jugea plus utile de répondre aux questions du médecin qui s'approchait rapidement...

oOoOo

-McKay va se marier ? S'exclama Bates. Alors ça, j'en reviens pas !

-Moi non plus... Marmonna John en se levant

-Et t'as appris ça quand ?

-Ce soir...

L'ex sergent ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais après réflexion, il ne dit rien. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Sheppard était venu le voir. Il ne savait pas comment ni à quelle occasion il l'avait appris mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à enfoncer le clou alors il attendit que le militaire parle. Ce qui ne tarda pas...

-Elle l'a demandé en mariage alors qu'on passait une super soirée. Mais pourquoi elle est venue d'abord ? Je suis sûre qu'elle avait prévu l'coup ! S'énerva Sheppard.

Bates mit brusquement sa main devant sa bouche et cacha un petit rire derrière un toussotement.

-Et ça t'fait marrer toi !

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que... S'expliqua l'ex sergent en levant le bras vers John.

Sheppard baissa la tête et poussa un soupir fort peu discret en voyant qu'il avait le bas-ventre à l'air.

-J'me suis sentit ridicule tout à l'heure et je suis encore ridicule...

-Mais non... de toute façon, le ridicule ne tue pas ! S'esclaffa le noir.

Re-soupir du militaire qui se baissa et remonta tant bien que mal son boxer et son pantalon pour se rhabiller.

-C'est la botaniste ? Reprit Bates.

-Nan, c'est Keller...

-Keller, comme dans... Dr Keller ?

-Ouais... Soupira John en se rasseyant.

-Ça va pas durer...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda John en relevant brusquement la tête avec espoir.

-Ils ne vont pas ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois mal cette petite dinde se mettre avec quelqu'un comme McKay. Elle s'est toujours prise pour quelqu'un de supérieur aux autres et même si McKay fait pareil, de sa part, ça passe, alors que de la sienne...

-Tu la connais ? Pourtant, il me semblait que tu ne faisais plus partie de l'expédition quand elle a débarqué sur Atlantis !

-J'étais présent quand le CSI l'a convoqué avant de l'envoyer là-bas. Comme j'avais été le chef de la sécurité de la cité, ils ont jugé utile que j'assiste à l'entretien, que j'aurais sans doute les bonnes questions à poser. Enfin bref, je peux dire que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, elle serait repartie avec ses diplômes et son grand air ailleurs !

John se mit à sourire en entendant qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir apprécié la doctoresse. Ça le rassurait un peu de savoir que malgré tout, d'autres personnes que lui avaient remarquées que la blonde était assez imbue de sa personne.

-Tu t'sens mieux ?

-Oui... j'vais t'laisser. Merci...

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir remonté le moral. Je suis désolé d'avoir été en dessous de tout, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi à partir de maintenant.

-J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Si tu veux parler, je serais là. Par contre, pour le reste...

-T'inquiète, j'ai compris. Coupa Sheppard.

Les deux hommes se firent face et le militaire fronça les sourcils en voyant le noir s'approcher de lui. Puis des lèvres douces et légèrement humides vinrent toucher délicatement les siennes avant qu'une langue ne plonge impérieusement dans sa bouche. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais fut intense. Puis Bates se détacha et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.

-C'était quoi ça ? Lui demanda Sheppard.

-Un baiser d'adieu... salut John.

-Salut... William...

L'ex sergent regarda Sheppard en souriant. Jamais ils ne s'étaient appelés par leurs prénoms avant et il n'aurait pas cru que le militaire l'ait même connu. Mais il aurait dû se douter du contraire. Après tout, celui qui avait été le chef de la cité était sans aucun doute une tête brûlée et détestait l'autorité autant que lui la suivait à la lettre mais il pouvait parier sans se tromper que l'homme était intelligent et savait bien plus de choses qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Finalement, qu'il sache comment il s'appelait n'aurait pas dû l'étonner et ça lui faisait plaisir. Dommage qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça aurait certainement changé la donne. Quoi qu'après tout, pas tant que ça vu que Sheppard était amoureux d'un autre...

Il referma la porte doucement et s'appuya lourdement dessus. Il devait se faire une raison, ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de sexe. Rien d'autre. Il devait maintenant passer à autre chose...

oOoOo

_Rodney sentit une main lui pencher délicatement la tête et un souffle chaud, suivit rapidement de la sensation humide d'une langue qui parcourait sa nuque, provoqua en lui de délicieux frissons. Impatient d'en avoir plus, il se retourna et sa bouche fut aussitôt envahit par une langue très coquine et très volontaire. Il goûta ce baiser qui ne lui laissa aucune chance de se dérober. Mais il en voulut rapidement plus et comme si elle pouvait lire en lui, la personne qui l'honorait se mit à explorer son corps avec ses mains.  
Ses épaules, son dos, ses hanches, puis ses fesses, elles passaient partout où elles pouvaient alors qu'une sonnerie se fit soudainement entendre. Rodney redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger alors qu'il était en si bonne compagnie. Il grogna alors qu'il sentait que les mains se faisaient de plus en plus légères, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement..._

_ -Nooonnn... ne part pas !_

Et Rodney ouvrit les yeux.

-Jennifer ?

N'entendant pas de réponses, il tourna la tête, cherchant la jeune femme qu'il savait être la seule personne qui se serait permis de le caresser, même si elle ne l'avait jamais fait de cette façon. Qui donc était cette personne dans son rêve dont il n'avait pas vu le visage mais qui avait rapidement trouvé ses points faibles ?

Constatant qu'il était seul, il râla contre ceux qui l'avaient sorti de ce qu'il savait être maintenant un rêve absolument fabuleux. Leur appartement était au second étage et il entendait parfaitement le bruit strident de la sirène qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil et c'est en pestant qu'il se leva, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il avait soif. Il sortit donc de la chambre et les yeux à moitié fermé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir un verre d'eau.  
Il n'était pas voyeur mais le bruit persistant l'intriguait et il ne put s'empêcher de lever le rideau et vit qu'un attroupement s'était formé autour d'une personne dont le corps était à moitié sous un bus.

-Voilà c'qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas avant de traverser ! Grogna-t-il en lâchant le tissu.

Il retourna jusqu'à la chambre au radar mais en chemin, il buta contre la table basse sur laquelle il vit un bout

de papier. Il lut les quelques mots en fronçant les sourcils quand un petit détail qui l'intriguait le fit retourner voir par la fenêtre. Il tira franchement sur le rideau du salon afin de voir un peu mieux. Le tissu noir brillant du vêtement du blessé lui rappelait...

-Jennifer ? Oh bon sang non ! C'est pas elle ?!

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il retourna très vite dans la chambre et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui

lui tombèrent sous ses mains, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement sans mettre de chaussures...

oOoOo

John enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et resta quelques secondes sans bouger, debout sur le perron. Puis il leva la tête et vit une étoile filante.

-Si seulement tu pouvais exaucer mon vœu le plus cher... Chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Puis il ricana, se moquant de lui-même.

-Ne crois pas à ce genre de connerie John ou tu iras droit dans l'mur...

Il y avait pas mal de kilomètres entre son domicile et l'endroit de Colorado Springs où il se trouvait mais il décida de faire un peu de marche. Ça lui aérait la tête au moins...

oOoOo

Rodney déboula dans la rue et joua des coudes parmi les badauds qui râlèrent mais réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler. Puis il passa sous le ruban de la police qui avait été également appelé.

-Non monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! S'écria un policier en lui attrapant le bras.

-C'est mon amie qui est là, je suis sûr que c'est elle !

-D'où sortez vous ? Lui demanda le représentant de l'ordre en avisant les pieds nus de McKay.

-J'habite au deuxième et j'ai entendu la sirène ! C'est Jennifer ! Laissez-moi la voir !

L'homme capitula et le laissa s'approcher du brancard. Le scientifique tremblait des pieds à la tête et quand il vit le sang sur le visage de la jeune femme, il faillit tourner de l'œil.

-Oh bon sang Jennifer... mais... mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il.

-On doit y aller monsieur, elle est gravement blessée. Vous pouvez monter mais ne bougez pas !

McKay acquiesça et grimpa aussitôt. Les portes claquèrent derrière lui et la sirène hurla alors que l'ambulance roulait à tombeau ouvert. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut étrangement silencieux, mis à part les "bip-bip" du moniteur cardiaque. Arrivé devant l'établissement, Keller fut prise en charge alors que Rodney était gentiment prié d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle à côté. Puis l'attente interminable, assit sur une chaise en plastique dur commença.  
Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il était là quand il vit une femme en blouse blanche se diriger vers lui. Et elle ne souriait pas.

-Vous êtes un proche de la personne accidentée ?

-Oui...

-Je suis le Dr. Volakis. Votre amie a reçu un choc violent à la tête qui a provoqué un œdème cérébral et son cerveau ne répond plus aux stimuli... je suis désolée, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu mais elle est morte...

oOoOo

John marchait depuis vingt bonnes minutes quand il se décida à appeler un taxi mais au moment où il allait composer le numéro, la sonnerie se fit entendre et il vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher sur l'écran.

-Allo ?

-Elle est morte John... Jennifer est morte...

Un instant déstabilisé, John se reprit très vite en entendant la voix faible de Rodney.

-Vous êtes où ?

-Au Cedar Spring hôpital... on s'est disputé et elle est descendue et elle est... elle a été renversée...

-J'arrive ! Attendez-moi, je suis là-bas dans dix minutes.

Même si John ne la portait pas dans son cœur, il regretta amèrement d'avoir souhaité sa disparition...

Le taxi qu'il appela ne mit pas longtemps à l'emmener à destination et il vit rapidement son ami assit seul sur une chaise, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

-Rodney ? Dit-il en se mettant accroupit devant lui.

-Elle est partie... je savais même pas qu'elle était partie... on s'est disputé et elle...

Rodney tendit le petit bout de papier à John qui le prit et lut :

**je vais faire un tour. J'espère que tu seras de meilleure humeur quand je reviendrais. Ne m'attend pas, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais**

Rodney leva la tête et John sentit son cœur se briser. L'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout avait les yeux vides.

Les beaux yeux bleus n'avaient plus cette flamme qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Il n'y avait plus rien et ça, John eut du mal à le supporter...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

bon lundi férié à tous ceux qui ont la chance de ne pas bosser !

Et bon courage aux autres...

_Et merci de me lire..._


End file.
